


残破的灵魂

by gongzihaohuai



Category: Original Work, 百合 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 32,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongzihaohuai/pseuds/gongzihaohuai
Summary: 作者id：公子好坏微博名： @公-子-好-坏网上始于2006年6月13日   已完结在下唯一一篇gl文～～





	1. Chapter 1

1  
平凡这个词是上帝为我创造的，而十三年来的教育使我满足于生活在平静的世界里。我喜欢后排的窗口，因为那里通风，也喜欢上课听WALKMAN，写小说。累了，就省钱买个“雀巢”犒劳自己。我习惯了每晚盯着天花板直到两三点，成为最晚一个离开宿舍的人。我经常散步似的走进教室，因为我喜欢欣赏每个人的深情，猜测他们的想法。但迟到从未让我难堪，因为教授很有风度，从没有责备我，所以我习惯地向他们微笑。

 

收拾好书本，我缓缓地在路上漫步，其实已过了上课时间。我早就习惯了，走到选修课的教室门口，教授正哑口无言地对视着她，而她游刃有余，侃侃而谈，大概是在自我发挥吧。也许不把教授气得五体投地或吐血身亡，她是不会善罢甘休的。但我的出现吸引了部分目光，包括教授的。我微笑地望着教授和她，几分钟后，我回到了座位上，教授恢复常态，开始讲课，而她目送我坐下后，收拾好东西趁教授没注意就走出了教室。选修课结束后，大家散去得很快。我整理好书本，向教授道别。出门望去，她站在不远处正望着这边，我也好奇地看着她，接着，她走过来，走向我，一切就这样开始了——

 

我知道了她是H大的名人——真，新闻系，与我同届。我微笑地介绍自己，可当她听到我是国贸系的，大量一番大笑起来，不信地说，你是这种人吗？始终我并没有多开口。  
可第二天，我慢慢地走到教室门口时，教授示意我进去，我在我的“座位”出发现了她，我走过去，她说，我替你占了位置，随着她的手指，我看到了，然后微笑，坐过去。课间，她和几个熟人闲聊，我望过去，她好像发现了。我微笑，她却象没看到般地转过脸去。

 

下课铃响过了，握收拾好书本，明摆着她正在等我。我跟着她到咖啡屋，里面人很少，她要了两杯咖啡，知道为什么我要认识你吗？她很开心地问，更象是在逗弄我，我摇头。因为我是你的灵魂。她收住了笑轻轻地说。我却笑了，好像在告诉她，我不明白她的意思。她皱了一下眉，却没说什么。结果，每天她都会来上我们系的课，也会为我占坐，却离她很远，她好像总在跷课，我不明白，可她却说，她很想知道我们到底在学些什么。有时，她也会来我的宿舍，和我的话并不多，反而和舍友谈得很来，我不理解，她说，生活中总有些人需要敷衍。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
你有空吗？她忽然出现在我的餐桌对面，我点头。那就帮我写份稿吧，她没有给我说话的机会，是晚间的广播节目，你知道吗？我摇头，她好像沉思片刻，坐在我对面解释，那更好，你来写序幕，需要什么文章、音乐，我帮你找，录制就交给你了。我微笑着问，关于什么材料？随便。她扔下话后，就走了。后来，舍友告诉我，真负责的节目是半个月一次，好象很受欢迎的样子。可她真的是因为很忙，才找我吗？但她依然每天逃课到我班听课，却不打听我准备的如何了。最后，扔给我广播台的钥匙。

 

进到广播室里，才发现条件很好。我带上耳机，稍稍修改了一下序目，忽然意识到有人进来，摘下耳机，回头看见一个面目清秀的男生，应该算长的好看吧。你是羽？他进来问。我点头。我还担心真又把工作扔给我呢。他笑的很温暖，应该是个体贴的人吧。准备得怎么样了？他温柔地问，都弄好了。我把稿递给他。他接过翻看后，说，看样子，真是对的。他负责帮我录音，我在他指导中，开始了真的节目——  
大家晚上好，欢迎来到真的世界。我轻语，愿我带你翱翔在这世界里，让纯白而无垢的灵魂跟随我漫步天堂城市。在进入之前，请接受天堂的洗礼……

音乐开始了，一切很顺利就这样，节目录完了。你好，我叫彦。那男生这时才自我介绍。我点头。没想到你是第一次做这种工作。彦像是在真心地赞许我。我微笑着，他似乎愣了一下，接着他陪着我走出广播室问，你和真很熟吗？我们刚认识一个星期，我礼貌地说。哦，她好像很看好你呀。彦的表情，总让我感到干净。你们很熟吧，我推测地说。当然了，初中高中她和我同校，又任学生会会长，我则是助理。彦很开心地提起以前，唉，现在却反过来了。我微笑着用眼神询问。彦看到了，摇摇头，无奈地笑……

 

晚上，真打来电话让我去游泳池，来不及多问，电话挂了。我穿上外套，又晃了过去，她递给我一盒“雀巢”，拉着我进去，她的手很冷，没有温度，可脸上却洋溢着微笑。她当着我的面，脱下外套，露出深紫色的泳装，我一直望着她，身材很好，修长的身态，她轻盈地走过来，这是为答谢你的。我打开“雀巢”，边吃边欣赏她在水中的倩影，她迅速地游完全程，从水池里出来。她盯了会儿说，你的眼睛告诉我，我的身材很好。我笑着点头，她弯出一个冷笑说，这只是拜我父母所赐，与我无关。你并没有因此感谢他们啊，我把想法说出来。感谢？他们只给了我一个肉体，灵魂是我自己的，谈不上什么感谢吧。她露出轻蔑的笑，但又像是在嘲笑自己。因为他们只能给予这些，我解释着。哈，他们和你的父母不一样。懂吗，真又走向水池。不，所有的父母都是一样的，我轻轻地说。她瞥了我一眼，跳入水中。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
没多久，真又出现了，在选修课教室，站在门外，等着课结束，看上去很疲惫，很忙吗，没听她提起过，。她接过我手中的书，放进包里，领我出了校门，一路上谁也没说话，只是一前一后地走着。沉默许久后，她突然停住转身问，你不想说点什么吗。我累了，我笑着说。她把我拉进KFC，她替我叫了一堆东西，对我说，吃吧。然后，抽出一支more，点燃，袅袅轻烟模糊了她的面孔，眉间好似有一点无奈。我要回家了。她忽然说。哦。我咬着汉堡回答。我爸又要结婚了，我得回去，广播台的工作，你来接手吧。她仿佛像在讲工作的事。难过吗？我轻问，我已经习惯了，谁也不能依赖，除了自己。真居然会这么说。所以你很优秀。真只是一愣，却说，彦会配合你工作的。

 

振作了，彦打电话告诉我，广播台要开会。去了才知道，真的知名度超出了我的想象，而且职位也很高，确切地说，是学生会会长彦的助理。进去没多久，发现人人都针锋相对，难道权力之争在象牙塔也会存在，还是这是缩影？我没开口，感觉得到随时有人对我发起攻击，因为真居然让我负责她的期档，在笑容背后，他们的眼睛是红的，很可怕。

 

羽，我听了你主持的节目，很特别，一名莉的女生突然将矛头指向我。谢谢，我微笑道，可此时我发现彦的脸变得很严厉。难怪真会让你负责这期档，莉似乎想让所有人知道这件事，你学什么专业的。国贸。噢，这和广播台的事不搭调吧。我会尽力做的。真诚的微笑。可这时，另一个叫玲的女生问，真怎么会让各外行人负责这么重要的节目，怎么说也算是广播台的重头戏。莉笑着说，大概是有人作保吧。眼神却射向了彦，好像暗示什么。玲好像压不住火了，真怎么可以假公济私。我微笑地站起来，所有人都看着我，我却一直望着莉，微笑说，我既然答应真，替她工作，就绝不会怠工的，而且也希望你们能对我进行指导，把这个期挡办得更好。

 

出来后，彦说，我没想到你居然自卫的这么好，抱歉，那种情况我无能为力。我笑了，真交给我工作，得替她弄好呀。彦瞥了我一眼，真还真是找对人了，你和我。我心不在焉地回答着。要不要去喝一杯？他提议，不用了。我指指远处的玲，她在等你。彦叹了口气说，你和真很像啊。经过彦的解释，我才明白，真不只是负责广播，还有审稿，决定音乐的使用等等，难怪大家都不信任我。我终于明白了，最近很忙，有时要忙到1、2pm.。彦也很帮忙，两个人的合作很顺利也很愉快。彦领着我去了coffee吧，他很绅士又温文尔雅说，我好像明白真为什么挑上你了。我装作不明白。他没有追究，这时，我看到玲，彦也意识到了，笑着招呼她，玲却径直走向我说，羽，我喜欢你的节目，我做不到你那样。我不明白，她又说，我相信彦的眼光不会有错了。说完模棱两可的话，走了。彦，你对她说过什么？我不解地问，我告诉她我打算追你。

 

彦温柔地笑。彦，那真呢？我问，高一的时候已经被拒绝了。彦没有回避。我摇头说，彦，你认为可能吗？你认为我把你当成垫被了？不是，你曾说过我们很像的。我真诚地说。彦沉默了，眼中的快乐也消失了，我仿佛看到真拒绝他时的表情。良久，他问，真是因为破碎的家庭，而你呢？也是家庭，我无法割舍它，它是我的唯一。难道这就是你和真外表不同的原因吗？她是我的真神，我幽幽地说，彦似乎愣住了，为这句话……


	4. Chapter 4

4  
早晨，我被彦叫出去。羽，你还记得那盘磁带在哪儿吗？今晚的广播吗？不是在桌子上吗？我不告诉你要锁起来吗？我忘了。我吐了吐舌头。彦好像不生气了，那原稿、计划没弄丢吧。被老师拿去审核了。我说，彦的表情好像要马上昏死了。我去把东西要回来，你在广播室等我。是为了报复我，还是真，或是彦。

 

我静坐在录音室，不久，彦空手而归，老师居然“不辞而别”，重写吧，我提议，可彦却被吓倒了，你说什么。我完全否决了原计划，天马行空地“发挥”，彦按着我所需要，在网上查资料，就这样，错过午饭，晚饭。我开口，可以试音了，彦赞同，一切顺利，广播时间到了——大家晚上好，请由我带你进入真的世界，希望你们没有淡忘我这个有翅膀的精灵——羽，今晚精灵要让你们沉醉在真的世界里。

 

我和彦坐进M，我吸着Coca Cola。羽，我觉得这件事有点蹊跷。彦很严厉地说。什么事？我问，关于磁带的事，它不会无缘无故地消失吧。彦叹了口气，这种事发生过？他点点头。算了，一切都过去了。我说。羽，没这么简单。彦摇摇头。你在乎吗，既然不在乎，就算了，我解释道。这不由我决定，是真决定的，彦望向窗外。不懂为什么彦总屈从于真的威力之下。

 

钟声已响过了，我边走边望着广阔的操场，雪花点点地落下，碰在发梢，头上湿湿的。突然间，一个熟悉的身影在模糊中渐渐清晰。嗨，我回来了，真很开朗地笑。嗯，我迟到了。我说。好，我等你下课。她目送我离开。

 

听说，你的工作很到位。真递上了“雀巢”。我没有回应她的话。真靠在沙发上，似乎在想什么，然后说，一起去开会吧。你回来，我就不去了。我说。也好。她把我留在办公室里。我站在窗口，向外望。这是第一次进入真的地方，很空，她的桌上除了些计划书、电脑等公用物品，没有其它。窗外的风景也很一般，只是看到许多人来回地出入，忽然间，没了安全感，坐回沙发上，发现了广播室的钥匙——新配的。

 

晚上，彦居然请我和真，不明白为什么，彦笑眯眯地解释，磁带被盗之事有下文，据说，是莉想妨碍我的工作。是吗？我望向真，她笑着扫了我一眼，又低下头喝点酒。接着，彦松了口气似的，莉终于被弄出去了。什么？我没想到会是这个结果，她是个麻烦的人，但毕竟是家丑，大家不赞同声张，所以她被开除了。彦突然意识到了什么，望向了真，而真慢慢地品着酒，而我放下了目光，后来，这顿饭吃得很无趣。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
几天下来，真都没有出现，但一切都顺其自然，我依然迟到、听歌、写小说、坐在最后一排。可彦出现了，嗨，有空吗？彦温和地问。有事吗？我问。最近真很忙，都没有来是吗？不清楚呀。快圣诞了，她在忙这些。彦解释后，又开口，现在广播台有空缺，你愿意加入吗？我没开口，沉思着。不愿意也不用勉强的，他很体贴。没有啊，我想可以试试。我不忍让他为难，因为我明白这是真的主意。

 

真在星期六的选修课上出现，老师似乎也认出了她，但没理她，而真却过去“招惹”他，但一会儿，教授居然批准我和她走了。她当什么也没发生说，给你惊喜。接着，她把我带到了住宅区里的一套房内，两室一厅。很棒吧，真很满意地问，那边的窗外风景很好，尤其是晚上。我没开口，她瞥了一眼，指着双人床说，这是继母送的，其实很合适她。接着两人开始沉默。片刻，她又开口，你不喜欢吗？我没开口。

说话！她开始命令。

为什么这么做？

也没什么，这些只是我爸给我的补偿而已，不喜欢可以再换。

不是，是莉的事。

轮到她沉默了。

我不相信莉会那么笨，是你的杰作吧。

她依然没有开口。

回答我的问题，好吗？

 

我早看她不顺眼了。所以这是个好机会，对吗？但你怎么知道的。真懒懒依在沙发上。我没开口，她半眯着眼，似乎在威胁我。我拿出广播台的钥匙——。

 

她似乎明白了，的确，磁带是我拿的，放在莉的包中的。真挑衅地斜视着我的表情。

 

忽然间，我微笑着，很迷人，我知道。转身要走了，真并没有阻拦我，当我关上她的房门，我听到真扔东西的声音。我回到宿舍，到了被水，静静喝着。舍友也忙着过Christmas，或是约男友，时常闪进人来，然后离开了。

电话响起，喂，请问你找谁？我问，羽。让我熟悉而感动的声音沉沉地传进耳畔。爸，怎么是你呢？我轻柔地问，我是他心目中的乖宝贝。快元旦了，你回来吗？父亲沉沉的嗓音让我想哭，我不知道，我很矛盾，很想家却又不知所措。回来吧，你妈特想你，父亲仍然说。妈，她怎么样？我无法割舍这份亲情。很好，我们经常一起散步，活动一下。我眼前呈现的是母亲弱小的身体依着父亲胖胖的身体，带着疲惫而幸福的笑，我想看到这一切，好想……

爸，元旦我回去，我也很想家。我强忍着欲滴的泪水。好，回来的时候打电话。嗯。电话挂断了，我的泪滑下了，让我难忘难舍的人，为他们我要微笑，要做一个好女儿。我无法去伤害他们，也忍受不了他们担心和焦急的眼神，他们是我唯一重要的。此时，舍友进来说，彦找你。我的笑脸出现在彦的面前。我还担心你不在呢，彦始终关切。有什么事？我轻问。圣诞有空吗？他很和煦，像阳光。不是要负责广播台的是吗？真说她来负责。哦，我知道真的决定。那这么说，就是没事了，是吗？嗯，一起去狂欢，好吗？行呀。我很喜欢彦眼中的闪亮，很清澈，因为真曾说我也有。我始终认为，彦需要的女孩，应该是美丽而单纯的，那不是我，也不是真，但他的执著，让我无法拒绝。


	6. Chapter 6

6  
彦今晚很眩目，就像黑暗中一道强光，刺得我的双眼发痛。Merry Christmas！他说着，递给我一个纸包，打开一看，是面具。我们一起去狂欢吧。他很兴奋。我顺从地带上面具，掩住真实的自我。他主动地拉起我的手，我没有拒绝。

在游行的人群中，我很快乐，但只因为彦在活跃气氛。我们走了很久，玩不了许多，不认识的人彼此祝福。快到午夜了，彦很深情地说，钟点敲响时，我希望看到面具后的你。似乎所有人都等待着一刻。终于时间来临了，我摘下面具，他也是，慢慢地，他的面孔越来越近，忽然见我明白了，我一把推开了他，他兴奋的脸庞带着失望和不信。阳光消失了，强光渐渐被黑暗吞噬，来往的人群把我们分开了，冲散了。我看不到一丝光亮，我需要安全，这么多陌生的人让我呼吸不过来。我拼命地逃呀，逃出闹区，逃回学校。

突然，我被一群人拦住，里面只有一个人我是认识的——莉，她丑恶的面庞让我想呕。她失声叫嚣着，她是真的亲信，收拾她，害我名誉扫地。我似乎明白他们的目的。别急，其中一个男的说，让她把真叫出来，乖乖地，我们就放了你。我微笑着，我不知道她在哪。手机呢？我微笑着摇头。莉的手掌狠狠落在我的脸上，很灼。我望向她，依然笑着，但不开口。你怎么可能不知道，莉狠狠地说，那你就要替她受过了。

正说着，跑过来一个人，对那男的耳语一番，那男的脸色很阴险。原来如此。那男的像是知道真在哪儿了。他们强行把我带到了校门不远处，良久，我猛然间看到了真，真似乎从广播台回来，很快，他被“请”过来。她的目光一直停留在我的脸上，但却在与那男的交谈。你只要公开向莉道歉并辞去现在的位置即可了，那男的阴笑着。你凭什么威胁我？真像是在谈判。别忘了，这里都是我的人。这就是你的皇牌吗？她不屑地说，但眼神却盯着我，我想我明白。臭女人，你敢小瞧我。那男的发怒了。她露出狂傲的笑，似乎不明白状况的是他们。那男的想揍真，却被真放倒了。大概没人会料想到如此一幕，惊住了。真很快闪到了我身边，我明白她让我离开。趁混乱之际，我与真背对背，彼此注视着机会。

时间在流动，但气氛凝固了等待，等待机会。不知哪个不知趣的人大吼了一声，真与我向着两个不同的方向，她去应战，而我逃离了战地，这是真为我赢得的机会她确定我明白她的意图。不知跑了多久，我看到狂欢的学生——H大的，有几个和真熟络的人。请你们，那边有人和真打起来了，请帮帮我们。我无法保持平静。他们二话没说炮向我指的方向。我只知道真需要人手，她在孤军奋战。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
彦一个人走回来了，看到惊惶的我，怎么了？真在和人打架。彦听到，二话没说，拿出手机要报警。我不知道哪来的力量，打掉了他的手机，气愤地瞪着彦，我不能让事情扩大，否则事情的实情就引向对真不利的一面了。我转身跑向真的战场。彦顾不上捡手机，追上我，但不开口，他知道语言，现在很无助。

回到校门的拐弯处，看到受伤的人，还有真。她也看到了我，眼神中充满了不满和责备。彦过去询问真，真和他交谈着，眼神却盯着我。我放心了，其他的就不是我帮得上忙的了。我去向那些帮忙的人道谢，其中一个人笑着说，我们和真那是没话说的，真可惜让那个女的给跑了。我微笑，真心的，然后，悄然地离开了人群，想独自回宿舍。

 

可刚走进住宿园区，有人追过来，羽，真昏过去了。我瞪大了双眼，匆忙跟着那人跑回真的身边，慢慢地，真苏醒过来，喃语了一句话，所有人都忙着打的要送她回住处，我轻轻地扶着她，含着泪微笑，因为我听到了，听到她的话，我是唯一听到的——傻瓜，你怎么回来了。这是我第二次进入她的住处，这里对一个人来说确实太大了。她躺下后，我倒了杯热水给她。给我支烟，真说。我递给她烟，帮她点上火。

 

在火光中，我看清了她的脸，像是在笑，很幸福的样子。她优雅地呼出烟，说，原本我们都是生活在黑夜里的异类。我没说话，只是替他将房间简单地收拾了一下。圣诞快乐。当我背对着她的时候，她不经意说出来的话。希望你也一样。我收拾好东西，蜷着身子倒在沙发上睡了，似乎对于一切，我们都彼此了解，无须解释，一切还没有开始似乎就结束了


	8. Chapter 8

早晨的来临惊扰了我们的宁静。我静静地回到宿舍，那好书本去上课，似乎一切都没有发生似的，walkman，小说，雀巢，一如既往。我收拾好行李，元旦我要回家，没有告诉任何人。独自一个人登上了火车，很拥挤，我安静地坐着，听walkman，里面是混乱的摇滚乐，很释放，很纯粹。短短的几个小时，我又走下了火车，回到我长大的城市。它古朴而破旧，但却让我无法遗忘。你的出生地不是由你决定的，就像你无法决定你的降生一样。我回到了平静而沉寂的家。

 

父母睡下，我写着小说。突然电话响起，我本能地意识到什么，接起电话。

羽，是我。我知道。

我到了你的城市，它很小，但我仍然无处可去。突然间，我开始恐慌，我会不会因它而失去你的一切。真，现在我不能去接你，现找个旅馆住下吧。好的，羽，我不想扰乱你的生活，我挂了。电话断了，真听起来很无奈，但不需要帮助。

 

第二天，我打不通她的手机，于是，我放心地陪着父母，真很为我着想。终于我决定要走了，背起我回来的包，再次登上了火车，安静地坐下，依在车窗边考虑回到那个我无法融入的世界。车要开动了，我睁开眼看到依在对面座位边的人，是她。她很平静，我也是。但我知道，她一定找遍了所有的车厢。我轻轻地闭上眼依在窗口，眼泪轻轻地滚落下来。她一定发现了但她没动，站在那儿望着我，我知道。在所有人眼里，我们是陌生人。因为火车上是我变换面具的地方，为了回到H大，过自己的生活，真是H大中，而不是我家，或火车上该存在的人。

 

下了火车，我微笑地等着真。她拉起我的手，轻轻地说，你回到了这个城市，虽然我知道你并不喜欢，我仍要欢迎你。我看着她，问，莉，怎么样了？被开除了吧，真回答。是吗，没有别的办法了吗？我知道这事和她无关，彦执意要让她离开学校，所以……是彦啊，我似乎不太明白了。大概是怕对你不利吧。真握紧了我的手。两人都沉默，因为我们都知道原因。

 

快要期末考了，我开始忙着复习了。真很少出现了。只是有时彦拿一些他从朋友那儿要来的一些复习重点给我。羽，这是内部消息，看看吧，考试较容易过关。彦依然很体贴，我不理解他到底在执着什么，我只知道他是无恶意的。最近，walkman，小说被遗忘在角落里，为了紧张的考试，大家用功到凌晨，室友连约会的次数都减少了。考完试，我们比真要早一天。晚上，真却出现了，一盒“雀巢”，你什么时候回家？真问。还没决定呢，我边吃边说，真，你回去复习吧。你赶我走啊，真笑着说。是啊，我笑了。真没有回避。她刚要离开时，我说，真，有空的话，和我一起回去过年吧。真回头露出不信的神情，片刻，她笑着说，我有的是时间。

 

我父母见过了真，他们都很喜欢她。而真在他们面前很大方，不拘谨，时常帮我打理家里的东西。但说什么，真也要住旅馆。我没阻止。寒假短短的一个月，我们过得很快乐，因为在这儿，我是会心地笑。她说，这才是真实的你。我们经常在我的城市闲逛。这些人看起来都很朴实和简单，真对这里的评价。但我不知道你为什么出生在这儿，但我又找不出来一个合适的地方，也许，这就是最适合你的地方吧。真时常露出落寞的神情。你的城市呢？我问。真看了我片刻，你去了就知道了。


	9. Chapter 9

当我们再次返校时，已是春暖花开的时节，校园内的情侣日益增多。我已正是成为广播台的成员，主管真的节目。用别人的话来说，我得了真和彦两个后台，现在拽得爱理不理人的样子。其实，我并不介意他们怎么说，因为我跟本就不善于和人交流，尤其是口是心非的人。但我和铃的关系却变得好了，大概她承认了我的能力。她看过我以前的一些文章，说可以在她的节目里用，我答应了。铃也是个很直率的人。不久，我发现她有男友了。两个人很甜蜜，我时常也能瓜分一些好吃的。铃还怂恿我要和彦尽快建立关系，我只笑不答。一切都还算顺利，日子也过得很平静。

 

这天，真忽然出现在广播台的办公室，说是我们的节目受到学生和学校的好评，大家准备喝一顿，热闹一下。所有人都欢声雀跃。就这样，晚上，大家聚在了饭店里，男男女女，有说有笑，我并没有和真坐在一起。男生们行起酒令，闹作一团。女生们开着情侣间的玩笑。我只是笑，偶尔看见铃和他男友，很亲热。猛然间，我意识到真正望着我，我也看着她，彼此之间没有言语，但似乎交流了很多。

 

慢慢地，饭桌前，安静下来，只看见彦伏到桌子上。真说，喂，别玩得过头，彦醉了。突然，彦爬起来，扫视了所有人，最后目光落在我身上。他含糊地说，羽，我是真的喜欢你，我不知怎么说，你才能相信。真，你可以作证，我没有这么爱过一个女孩。说完，他又拿起酒喝。大家都沉默了，望向我。而我望向真。真平静地说，彦喝多了，麻烦你们把他送回去，今天就先散了吧。男生把彦抬走了。真和我一前一后地走着，都沉默着。

 

我们进到了真的房间，她扔下我，有出去了。我打开音响，里面响着杂乱的音乐，但让我觉得很安全，恍惚地感觉心的声音。不知多久，门被打开，真一声不响地坐在客厅抽烟。我在卧室隐约看见火光的闪亮，颓虚与堕落，浓重的酒味弥漫了房间，音乐还在继续。  
猛地，真捻灭了烟，冲进卧室，抓起我，紧紧地按在墙上，嘴唇狠狠地侮辱着我的唇。她故意地，想让我反抗，可我不想。我似乎赞同她的堕落，怂恿了她的行为。酒气使我迷醉，但我不敢伸手去抱她，因为我不能想象会发生什么，因为我也明白她为什么不敢和我同睡。我们都无法控制，无法把握这种关系的发生和存在。  
真一把推开了我，大喊起来，为什么，为什么不反抗，骂我变态，骂我畸形。这样子，你就可以回到正常生活中，和彦在一起，你们会很幸福的。为什么要放任我，给我机会，我不想玷污你，但我控制不了，我控制不了局面。真一拳狠狠地砸在墙上。她咬着牙说，羽，再这样放任我，你会后悔的。


	10. Chapter 10

第二天，我装作什么事也没发生，走进了教室，可大家都投来异样的目光，没想消息传得这么快。最近，我觉得彦尽量避免接近我，而真也是，根本就没出现过。我忍耐着，因为我不知道该怎么做，才能改变一切，或挽救一切。流言中的我们都很低调，忍受着不少人的异议。不久，又听说，真和别人打架，是她的哥们儿说的，不知是为什么。很久，没有见过她，没有思念，有的只是不知如何面对，混沌地过了一段日子。

 

突然，毫无预感的发生了。舍友告诉我，真让她转告我，她正在找我。我点头。为什么她连电话都不愿打给我？我决定要直接去找她。到了她的住处，发现没人，我突然想起真只有晚上才回来。我静静地坐在门口等，等着夜晚的来临，等着她的归来。

 

不知几点了，真出现在门口，她好像很吃惊。我无力地望着她，轻声说，你回来了。她扫过我的面孔，她的手拂过我的额头，你发烧了。哦，我点头，仍不知要说什么，她也在等着。我努力地思考着，真，我是个残缺的灵魂，我无法百分之百地去爱，我甚至连百分之五十都不可能，但这就是我全部的了。我知道，完整的灵魂一定会被我的残缺给破坏，因为我的自私和不完整。我重重地喘着气，真没开口，过来抱住我。良久说，傻瓜，今天是愚人节，你为什么要在今天才说实话。我们都是残缺的，我们一起就组合成完整的灵魂，好吗？我的眼泪默默地流下了，她扶我到床上，给我吃了药。我微弱地说，真，我一直以为是上帝的失误，才让我变得残缺，原来不是这样，他把我的另一半放进了你的肉体，又让我们相遇。真好像笑了，暖暖的泪落在我的手上，我的手被她握得很紧，吻得很深……


	11. Chapter 11

彦被我们遗忘了，似乎我们都不在乎他的痛苦，也不在乎别人不解的眼神。我只知道，我的残缺的那部分，在真的身体里，我不可能考虑将来，也不敢去考虑。快要“五一”了，我宿舍的人都开始打算要去哪儿。我静静地坐在那儿，看着她们快乐的神情。忽然，有一人说，要算命，关于爱情。大家都很感兴趣，便将隔壁宿舍的“大师”请来，。我只是坐在一旁，微笑的看着。

刚玩了一会儿，门被推开了，是真。我宿舍都很欢迎她，因为她的humour，还有知名度。玩什么呢？她打招呼问。算命，你也来算一把吧。不用了，我算过的，真笑眯眯地说我看得出这是实话。有空吗？广播台有事。我知道这是我们的暗语。我点点头，就跟随着她出去了。我们去了她的办公室。你准备什么时候走，真让我坐在她的位置。我笑了，翻着她桌面上的书。真停了片刻，解释道，羽，我不会出现在父母面前的，我可以在那儿住旅馆。我笑得更厉害。她好像看出了什么，紧紧盯着我。我顽皮地说，我非得回去吗？没有别的选择吗？真听出了我的意思，轻叹一声，你又在诱惑我。我没有开口，放下手中的书，望下那张令我不安的窗，问，真，你爱情的未来是什么？真也沉默了，时间在流动，心里的不安在加剧着。我预感到了不幸，但仍然坚持答案。真无奈地说，流利多舛，残破夭折。

我仍然望着窗外，安静而阴冷。我感到真在流泪，但我不愿回头。我自私，我不愿面对她的悲伤，我无力负担。忽然，真从背后拥住我，一句话也没有。她将头埋在我的肩上。我轻轻地说，虽然我只有百分之五十的爱，你需要多少，就取多少，这是我唯一可以给你的。此时，我仿佛看到残破的玻璃城，一点点破碎，化为乌有，被风化，被摧毁，它还能经历磨难吗？我在担心，它无法支撑……

五一，我搬进了真的住处。晚上，我们打算看片，她去租盘，而我准备了一些吃的，因为我们打算假期结束前，我们不离开房间。真拿着盘回来。什么片？我问。《蓝宇》，真说。好看吗？我摆好吃的，问。看了就知道了。真开始放片。结果我哭了。而真抽着烟，羽，这是电影。我知道，可以再看一遍吗？我问。真放好片，就去客厅了。

我望着黯然的画面，心很痛。完整的灵魂被命运破碎了，那残缺的灵魂呢，一座即将坍塌的玻璃城的命运。我不厌其烦地看着。真似乎在客厅睡着了。我轻轻地拿着毯子，给她盖上，然后坐在沙发旁边的地上，望着黑暗中真的面孔，我似乎也看清了自己的神情，在黑暗中两个在爱中挣扎的人。当自己已知被判死刑后，就心甘情愿地沉沦了。我们无力反抗和挣扎，这就是我和真的处境。

我回到卧室，手写式地编辑起文字——我和真的随记。我没有让真知道。我们仍然生活的很安宁，真总是有空去登陆“暗地夜孩子”，发一些帖子。我会端杯水或咖啡过来。她回过头，轻吻我一下，很快乐，一种堕落的快乐。又或者我准备着早饭，她从身后拥着我，身上散发着香皂的气味，很好闻。但每天我必定给家里打个电话，报声平安。此时，真总会躲到很远的地方去，直到我挂断电话。


	12. Chapter 12

这天，我拨通了家里的电话，爸，是我，我带着罪恶感，我在学校里很好，一直和真在一起，她也很好。爸，你和妈也要多注意身体，我没法留在家，你们要照顾好自己。暑假我会回去的。好了，我要挂了。父亲挂了，我才挂上电话。此时，我看到真靠在门口，她一定听到了我的电话。她低下头说，我是不是永远都赢不了你心中的唯一。然后她笑起来，很勉强，她抱住我，想发誓般地说，但我不会认输的，永远。我无语，任凭她的亲吻，爱抚，因为我不会安抚她，她就是我。

昨晚，文章写得太晚了，我醒来时，真已经起床了。我套上她的衣服，显得有些慵懒。客厅里好像还有别人，推门出去，只见真和一女孩在交谈。女孩算不上漂亮，但很细腻。我似乎打断了她们的对话。

我微笑，走进厨房，烧点热水，泡杯咖啡吧。真送走了女孩，进到厨房，望着我的背影，说，下午我有点事，出去一下。我点头，沏好咖啡，说，喝吧。真走过来，望了我许久。我知道，但我没抬头，只是收拾用具。她无声地走出厨房。

下午，真出去了，空洞的房间更空了，我莫名其妙地哭了。哭完后，我洗了个澡，换上我的裙子。我漫无目的地走在街道上孤独地观察行人的神情，很疲惫，但继续着。路过一高中，望见几个男生在奋力拼搏，更像是本性的爆发。篮球的响声敲打着我的心，很痛。我决定离开了。

不久，细雨轻柔地飘落。我轻轻地踩着湿地向前走，不知不觉，走到H大。我猛然发现，除了这儿，我居然无处可去。雨下得越来越大。忽然，真出现了，在我的面前，她浑身都湿透了。我想我也是这付狼狈的模样。

为什么不在家等我？真生气了。

我不愿等待，让人不安。我很无力，

真软下来，无论你去哪儿，都不要让我找不到你。

她怎么样了？我走过去问。

只是刚做完手术，身体还比较弱。真似乎不愿提起她，但我想知道。

真拉起我的手轻问，你很想知道？是的。我们站在雨中，任凭它的肆虐。她男友不想负担孩子，把她给甩了。她不知道该怎么办。真简单地概括了事实。原来爱是如此脆弱，谁也不愿负担明天。我轻声无奈地说。然后，挣开了她的手，独自一个人往前走。我又回到了真的住处，一个人，房间很黑，很空，也很冷。我打开音箱，低沉的摇滚回荡在房间内，我坐在角落里，什么也不想说，什么也不想做，只是沉浸在黑暗里。

 

好像已经很晚了，有人敲响了门，我心一惊，会是真吗，还是别人？我关上音响，打开门，是彦，他扶着喝醉的真。我帮他接过真，送到床上，打理她的一切，而彦在门外站着，似乎根本帮不上忙。谢谢你送她回来，我静静地说。她一个人在酒吧喝成这样，我很担心就把她送回来了。彦一直望着我，似乎想看出什么。出去走走，好吗？彦请求着，我抬头看了他片刻，点头。


	13. Chapter 13

上次，非常抱歉，我喝多了，彦打破了沉默。

没事，已经过去了，我慢慢地跟着他。

羽，但我真的想知道我有没有机会，彦一如既往。

彦，你不了解我，我们是无法相爱的。我费力的解释，希望他能明白。他沉默了。我接着说，我要一个能拯救我灵魂的人。

找到了吗？

也许是吧。这个答案只有在死后，才会知道。我幽幽地说。

是真吗？彦很直接地问我，我微笑地看着他，没有开口。

抱歉，真喝多了，说了很多不该说的事，彦很为难地解释。

所以你故意想我打听，我的直白一定伤人不浅。彦掏出烟，吸了两口，这是他第一次在我面前这么做，是我逼得吗？

羽，如果真说的是事实，你知道这意味着什么吗？彦在劝我。你是想说我们不正常吗？我微笑地问。说完，我没有给他任何机会，留下他一个人，回到真的住处，陪在她身边，我感到安全。

 

假期结束，我又回到了宿舍。大家都兴奋地谈论着。我安静地坐在一旁看着说笑。偶尔搭上两句。没多久，玲竟出现了。有事？我很奇怪地问，

出来一下吧。玲没有多停留，执意要我出去。

我们俩走到操场上，玲很直接地问，羽，你不喜欢彦吗？

不会啊，我笑着说，因为她也不会明白。

这话我一直憋在心里很久了，彦很优秀，而且也是真心的，你有什么不满意呢？玲询问我。

我微笑着说，快大三了，实在是没有精力去考虑这些了，父母对我的期望很大。我想善意的谎言，会使我们都安心的。玲看了我片刻，点头。

其实，我一直以为彦喜欢的是真。玲很诚实，毫无虚假地说，后来听完你的节目，我想彦没有选错人，真并不适合彦。我笑了，铃的简单和单纯，她是无法看到我和真所共有的本质，其实最适合彦的也许是玲，但彦已经错过了。没想到要找到爱人，如此之难，我们放弃的，也许就是我们错过的。我不知该如何选择了。


	14. Chapter 14

大三在忙碌中流逝，真已经不再学校住宿了，他边打工边上学，还要忙一些学校里的事。而我忙着查阅资料，看书籍，几乎没有喘息的余地。此刻，彦已经被淡忘了，只知道他依然很受女生欢迎，在她们眼中，他仍是一位单身贵族。而我和真见面的地方就是她的住处，时间一般定为周末，两个人很简单而纯白的生活。但众人眼中的真，依然还是很优秀，甚至有不少男生来追求，但真总是无视他们的存在，只是抓紧和我共处的每分钟。我们曾畅想，买一间大房，养一条狗，她去跑新闻，而我留在家里写作。一次又一次，一遍又一遍地幻想，但我们从不涉及客观原因，因为我们都明白这会让我们痛苦，难堪。

 

我渐渐满足于这种麻木，这种麻木而沉沦的快乐和幸福，不给自己任何机会去理性地思考对与错。只要我们保持沉默，没有人会发现的。渐渐习惯了真的味道，干净而透明，别人眼中的她，一定不是这样子。在床上，我总会蜷在她怀里，她搂着我，她说，这样，她才会安心。我想我了解，这种感觉我也有。

 

这天，我正赶往图书馆。途中，一辆豪华轿车停在我面前，车里出来的是一位很美丽且干练的女人。她的眼睛很亮，像我熟知的一个人。你就是羽吧，她口中带着沪腔，甜腻而温柔。我微笑，因为我猜到她的身份了。我点头。我是真的母亲，有空坐一下吗？她身上充满了商业的味道。

在附近的coffee屋里坐下，我放下手中的书，微笑地望着她。这就是给予真肉体的母亲，尤其是那双酷似的双眼，很迷离，比真的更难以读懂，大概世事伤她，伤得太深了吧。我若不是为了真，不会百忙之中来找你的。她的语气总是显得高人一等，是伪装她的坚不可摧吗？我和我前夫早就决定让真出国，她不肯，我想原因必定出在你这儿了。我不回答，我不知道她到底知道些什么。她看到我不慌不忙，就从皮包中取出一张信用卡，房在我面前，说，这里是十五万，我不希望你再纠缠真，而且……而且你们的关系很不正常。她的音调降低，但狠狠地说，真我会带她看医生的，你也好自为知吧。

我轻而有力地问，你是在收买我吗？

那女人沉默了，点上一支烟，很熟练，盯着我许久，才开口，算是吧，作为真的母亲，我毕竟希望她幸福。你们这种关系不会有人接受。而且，我想你的父母也不希望你这样。

 

我低下了头，因为她刺痛了我的伤口，致命的伤口又裂开了，我一再地逃避，但终究没能逃脱，我恍惚中想起真说起彦找她有事，那么他们现在一定在一起，而且真母亲的出现也不是意外。我咬住嘴唇，强忍着伤口的痛楚，平静地说，钱我不会拿的，但我会说服真出国的。我看到那双酷似真的眼充满了不信与震惊，我的心阵痛着，抱起书，没有告别就匆忙地逃离了coffee屋。

我无处可去，就胡乱地走着，盲目，混乱，不安。原来很多事情并不会因你努力而改变，我无力对抗整个世界，也无法撑起整个天空，伤口的撕裂声，血液的哭泣声太清晰，让我无助，屈服了……


	15. Chapter 15

彦，我们交往吧。我听到血落地的声音，看到彦幸福的笑。他抱住了我，很紧但却陌生。羽，相信我，我会给你幸福的。他仿佛在告诉我，真并不能给我这些。我笑了，天很冷，已将我的笑容麻木了。他亲吻我的唇，正大光明地在街道上，这是真不能做的，我没有拒绝，彦是认真的。

就这样，我回到了明亮的世界，光线很强，时常让我睁不开眼，所有知道彦和我的事的人都很高兴，玲亲热地搂住我，说，祝你幸福。麻木而温柔地微笑，会让他们认为我很快乐。突然间，我发现人群外的真，看不清她的神情，心很压抑，但此时我的手被彦握得很紧。

 

羽，假期和我回家过年吧，我想让我父母见见你，彦好像有些迫不及待。我安静地坐在一旁，轻声说，可我父母他们都还不知道。而且，现在还要忙着毕业呢。彦松了口气，走过来握住我的手，笑着说，的确，我也有点太着急了。他真的很体贴，也很照顾我，但他始终不了解我是什么。他总避免和我谈论真，也许他也知道我还忘不了她。

彦背对着我说，羽，我觉得你得去看看医生。

怎么了，我又没有病，我微笑地望着他。

我翻过关于这方面的书，我觉得最好去看心理医生，彦小心翼翼地说。

我坐在他对面一动不动，紧紧地盯着他。他慌忙地解释，我的意思是让你做一下诊断。

想知道我到底是不是同性恋，对吗？我蔑视地问。彦在这个时候很怯懦。我走过去，轻轻地抚摸他的脸庞，说，彦，真的母亲是你请来的吧。他轻轻地点头。

为什么？我问。

我想拯救你，但好像却让你开始憎恨我了，彦痛苦地说。

我不会恨一个爱我的人，我微笑着，决定要和彦做个了结。我慢慢地解开衣服，它顺着身体滑落在地上。彦先是一惊，然后冲动地把我按倒在床上。他的激情我不懂。狂热的亲吻，沉重的身体碰撞，渐渐，感到身体的温度在上升，意识也随之殆尽了，完全沉浸于情欲之中，灵魂深处呼喊着一个人的名字——真……


	16. Chapter 16

羽，你去哪儿？彦躺在床上含糊地问。

我穿好衣服，微笑地告诉他，回真的身边去。

他慌忙地爬起来，那昨晚算什么？

告别。我临走前，轻声地说，谢谢你试着拯救我，但太迟了。

我轻松地坐在街道上，似乎扔下了很重的负担，我只想找到真。到了她的住处却没人，进去看到一片狼藉，帮她收拾好房间，开心地等着她回来，一直到深夜。她不耐烦地打开门，却愣在门外。我闻到烟酒混合的味道，微笑地说，我回来了。真冲过来，紧拥我入怀，很熟悉的感觉，就像分身之苦被解除了。

我们安稳地平躺在床上，真握住我的手，很紧但很小心。真，我从不相信爱情，我望着天花板说。真将我的手放在唇边，我感到她的呼吸，闭上眼说，但我相信你。暖暖的液体落在我的手背上，我的心在荡漾着。真，你去美国吧，我会安心地等待，我微笑着说，等到我们有能力支撑我们天空的时候，你回到我身边，我们养一条狗，住在一起。

真的声音开始哽咽，羽，一定要等我，等我回来。嗯，我甜甜地睡了。真打电话通知她母亲，办理手续，她也一直很忙。很快，手续办好了，真也尽快返回到我的身边。她急急地说，去看看我的城市吧。好的，我开心地说。我要珍惜这所剩不多的时间了。

这是我第一次逃学，两个人跳上南下的火车。虽然路途遥远，但没有什么比我们在一起更重要了。羽，要进站了。真轻握着我的手，两人终于走出了车站，看到的是高楼林立，很多陌生的面孔，很多发色的人种，在这里穿梭。很空，除了华丽的外表什么都不存在，我悄然地说。真回头，无奈地说，请接受这就是我的城市。我先是一愣，微笑地点头，对啊，是我自己愿意来的。我跟随着真，先上了taxi，然后到了她自己的住处。

这个地方，再过几天就要卖了，真推开门，这是我中学时代的住处。我跟了进去，真忙着布置床上的东西。

这是什么？我问，手中拿着一只奖杯。

是空手道获得奖，真随口回答。

我羡慕地放回原处，但我似乎对她了解得很少。羽，我去买点吃的，你先等着，真很开心地说。原来是只有在自己生长的地方，才会显出本性啊。我微笑地点头，但心里很想家，平凡而温馨的家。心中的负罪感被我强行压制了，上帝，让我们平静地过完剩下的日子吧，我会忏悔，求你！我默念着，望着渐渐昏暗的天色，向上帝乞求安宁，希望他听得到，这残缺灵魂的哀求，宽恕我们吧。


	17. Chapter 17

真，你什么时候走？我想知道确切的日期。大概一个星期后吧。真咬着嘴唇，慢慢地说出日期。哦，我微笑地说。为什么，你总用微笑迷惑别人？真恢复了平常的状态。有吗？我反问。真用头抵着我的头，你骗不了我，第一次见你，我就知道这是你对抗世界的武器。我傻傻地笑，接过真手中的冰激凌。哈根达斯？我发出疑问。可真没有搭理我，羽你过来。我放下“哈根达斯”。她托起我的手，在无名指上戴上一枚简洁的戒指。我收起了笑，望着真，她神圣的神情让我感动。这是My lover的意思，真满意地说。我强忍着眼泪向她微笑。我一定会回来，我们买一间大房，养一条狗一起生活。这是我们彼此的梦想与诺言。

 

真用心地陪伴着我，我们总避开人多的地方，找一些安静的角落，安心地漫步，没有更多的言语。我们走累了，就找一处坐下，放心地望着远方。我轻轻摊开真的右手，指尖轻轻在上面划过，微笑地问，这是什么？真无奈地说，爱情线。我没有看她的神情。远处有一所小学，好像还在上课，没有孩子的喧闹声。我平静地说，错了，这是我的生命线。我感到她的不信，和她的颤抖。真紧紧握住了右手，我轻轻地吻在上面，这是我们的劫难，爱情与生命的重合。

 

时间的短暂，我们都看得到，但不是我们可以阻挡的。我们漫步经过了教堂，很凑巧，有婚礼在这里举行。真突然拉起我跑想教堂，我跟随着她。牧师正在询问新郎是否愿意娶这位新娘时，真紧握住我的手，虔诚地说，我愿意。我望向真，又望向那对新人，轻声说，我愿意。就在大家都为新人欢呼时，我们身后传来“CUT！”一声巨响。除了我们所有人都开始休息了。我说，真，好像在拍电视耶。真面向我，无奈地耸耸肩。我们走出教堂，没人会相信我的失望，但真能感觉到。上帝似乎跟我们开了个玩笑。


	18. Chapter 18

真，明天，我不去送你了，我幽幽地说。好的，真爽快地答复了我。我不知该说些什么，准备要说或要做的，此刻早已消失得无影无踪了。真也沉默了，但我们都睡不着。羽，毕业后到我父亲的公司来吧，我不放心你。真，我会安排自己的生活的。你要回你的家乡去吗？嗯。又是沉默……真，不要给我打电话，只要发E-mail给我就好，我学着面对现实。好的，我会的。……天渐渐亮了，我默不作声地收拾好行李，真望着我的背影。不知什么时候，真从身后抱住了我，她的唇压在我头发里，轻吻着。真，知道吗，留长发可以许愿的。我拉着我不长的头发，我会为你把头发留起来的。一切在平静中结束了，真送我坐上了开往火车站的taxi，伫立在原地，直到我看不到她。我默默地登上回H大的火车，耳边响着熟悉的摇滚乐。Don’t cry一遍遍回放，但我的眼泪还是静静地落在手心上，不知真现在怎么样。我们自私地背弃了所有人，却不知如何得以宽容，只是一味地沉沦，因为我的生命线还和亲情相缠绕着。

 

毕业后，我回到了父母身边，到了一家不大的公司，当职员，我微笑地面对每个人。其实，我能看出他们的善与恶，我尽力和平共处。在他们眼里，我是个刚毕业的乖孩子，应该不会威胁到他们，再加上我笑容可掬，他们不会把我当作眼中钉的。真说得对，这是我自我保护的武器。在家里，我很少抱怨公司里的事，让父母放心，每天都会收到真的E-mail，简短的几句话，就满足了。我回完信，就陪父母聊天，看电视，有时去散散步，一家人相安无事，平平安安，我无法割舍的唯一，终于陪在他们身边了。

 

 

 

真，明天，我不去送你了，我幽幽地说。好的，真爽快地答复了我。我不知该说些什么，准备要说或要做的，此刻早已消失得无影无踪了。真也沉默了，但我们都睡不着。羽，毕业后到我父亲的公司来吧，我不放心你。真，我会安排自己的生活的。你要回你的家乡去吗？嗯。又是沉默……真，不要给我打电话，只要发E-mail给我就好，我学着面对现实。好的，我会的。……天渐渐亮了，我默不作声地收拾好行李，真望着我的背影。不知什么时候，真从身后抱住了我，她的唇压在我头发里，轻吻着。真，知道吗，留长发可以许愿的。我拉着我不长的头发，我会为你把头发留起来的。一切在平静中结束了，真送我坐上了开往火车站的taxi，伫立在原地，直到我看不到她。我默默地登上回H大的火车，耳边响着熟悉的摇滚乐。Don’t cry一遍遍回放，但我的眼泪还是静静地落在手心上，不知真现在怎么样。我们自私地背弃了所有人，却不知如何得以宽容，只是一味地沉沦，因为我的生命线还和亲情相缠绕着。（上部完）  
毕业后，我回到了父母身边，到了一家不大的公司，当职员，我微笑地面对每个人。其实，我能看出他们的善与恶，我尽力和平共处。在他们眼里，我是个刚毕业的乖孩子，应该不会威胁到他们，再加上我笑容可掬，他们不会把我当作眼中钉的。真说得对，这是我自我保护的武器。在家里，我很少抱怨公司里的事，让父母放心，每天都会收到真的E-mail，简短的几句话，就满足了。我回完信，就陪父母聊天，看电视，有时去散散步，一家人相安无事，平平安安，我无法割舍的唯一，终于陪在他们身边了。


	19. Chapter 19

羽，听说你还没有男朋友，是吗？一个年长于我的女人问。我只笑不答，因为我知道她的下文，她开始帮我介绍那男孩儿的条件。我收拾好东西，说，谢谢，大姐。我还想再等等。我看出了她的失望，但我还是转身回家了。吃过晚饭，打开电脑——羽，这儿真得很大，比我的城市还令人不安，我最近睡得很少，正在拼命补英语，还有打工、学业，你呢？

真，我很好，工作一切顺利，父母身体也很好，我有空还在写小说。接着，我不知该说些什么，因为我不知道怎么说，真会安心，我也不知道怎么做，她才会睡着，我无能为力，有时，也会很空虚，需要有人陪伴。永远有多元，我想我是没资格问的，对于我，是没有永远可言的，只是眼前，只是身边......

真走了半年，我开始上班、上网、陪伴父母，同时写我们的随记，但古都开始吞噬我的意识，我迷茫而麻木地生活，残缺的灵魂失去了平衡，开始寻找解脱的方式。单位里大姐给我介绍的男人出现了，他很平凡而且简洁，很干净。你好，我叫易。你好，我叫羽。晚上有空吗？嗯。你去过新建的广场吗？没有。以其行吗？哪有一家咖啡屋。好的。我想我的顺从让他和大姐都很高兴，可我只是心里的需要，孤独和寂寞吞噬了我，渴望被人爱的灵魂在真的离去后，渐渐的开始幻化为恶魔，它控制了我。到广场，我首先看了很大的屏幕，里面的男女主角正在告白，坦露心意，苍白，无力。可我觉得很可笑，就如现在的我，就如现在的我，是如此苍白。你已经来了，咱们去那儿。易指向咖啡屋，我点点头，跟过去。

喜欢吗？他关心地问。嗯。我微笑，很僵硬。听说，你是大学毕业？他问。我点头，很机械。我不行了，学历低一些。他很坦率。学历不能说明一切。我安慰她。你挺好的，有些女孩就不行了。他向我抱怨。他好像在告诉我，他已不是第一次被介绍了，我觉得很可笑。

真的。他怕我不信，但你放心，我的月收入并不低，生活不会很困难。我没想到第一次见面，他就直接伸向婚姻。易，你听音乐吗？我艰难地叉开话题，他倒不介意，听啊，只是英文歌听得很少。我也是。我说的是实话，自从真走了，我很少听歌。它会让我伤感。是吗，我最讨厌有些人卖弄鸟语了。易好像很高兴。我知道他说话很粗，担人不坏，我也知道，他没有一半比得上彦，但他不会给我痛苦。

谢谢你的咖啡，我轻声说。甭客气，你什麽时候有空？他大大咧咧地问。周末吧。我笑得很可爱。易和我并排走着，这是屏幕传来狂乱的音乐，熟悉的疼痛，充斥着杂乱的房间，两个堕落其中的灵魂。我逃来逃去，又回到了原点，难道是真在提醒我吗，我们的诺言。


	20. Chapter 20

怎麽了，我送你回去吧？易问。没事，我自己走吧。我的推辞被他回绝，他打了车，让我坐进去，替我关上车门，付钱给司机，交待好一切。它像我挥挥手，自己走远了。回到家，我打开电脑，依然没有真的信。我俯在键盘上，想抑制胸口的肿痛。怎麽了，不舒服吗？母亲在门口问。没有，只是在思考问题。我调皮地说。你都多大了，今天见得那人怎麽样？母亲很关心地问，还行吧。但是个苏人。我中肯地评价。你真是的。要不，我让人帮你介绍一个吧。母亲忖思着。别了，我先试试这个吧。我推说，你去休息吧，我还有事。早点睡。母亲出门时说。我呆坐在电脑前，等待着......突然间，我被惊醒，有我的信。我点击了邮箱——羽，我很孤独，我拼命地工作，但一空闲下来，就会孤独，想起你。我只好喝酒抽烟，很想你，这里的陌生让我恐慌，我梦到你的城市，你，你离我越来越远。

我仿佛看到她如何麻痹自己的精神和肉体，不知她会不会也找个人来排遣呢，想着想着我想到了背叛，我的确背叛了我们的爱。

真，半年的时间并不长，但它可以改变很多事，我也工作，也孤独，比在大学里还要郁闷，我努力地适应环境，否则我会死的。我变了，真，你能理解吗？我想你，但我更害怕想你。

打完信，我发送后，洗漱完毕了，看见黎明的苍白，准备好早餐，我边吃边看报，跟父母打过招呼就去上班。空闲时，大姐过来说，你和易也不小了，双方见过父母的面了，就把事办了吧。我也很想吃喜糖了。我勉强地微笑，结婚，一个很陌生的词，我从未想过我的婚礼，但真曾给过我一个，很快就破碎了，上帝不会宽恕我们的。但我很想过我们设想的生活，很遥远，想梦。

好久没有真的信，她应该看过我的回信了，也放弃了吗？这样很好。我开始和易约会，不知不觉，冬天已经来了。圣诞节你有空吗？易问。有。我笑着说。那今晚可不可以不回家？易又问。今晚？我反问。平安夜啊。他笑着说。他的笑并不好看。这麽快吗？我问。是啊，你怎麽糊涂了？他拉住我的手，想吃什麽？涮羊肉。我提议。好的。他的右手拥住了我，我没有反对，我们交往了快三个月。我们愉快地吃完了晚饭，一起去了教堂。他们有唱圣歌。易笑着说。我抚摸了一下易的平头，我喜欢干净的男人，易为我改变了许多，我察觉得到，他变得文雅了许多，也很体贴，虽然有时他会带我去酒吧，但他和我只是坐着，遇见他的朋友，他总让我躲在他身后，他也许察觉到我不善于和他的朋友交流。他对我的一切，我都很感动，也学着不去看邮箱，而是打游戏，他是个高手，叫我怎麽玩。

我挂过电话给家里，跟着他进了网吧。他坐在我旁边，我们玩游戏。忽然她告诉我，他先出去一下，让我灯塔。我不明白，但他没跟我解释就离开了，我觉得要跟真说一声圣诞节快乐，点击邮箱，进入，接着我惊呆了，未读邮件101封，怎麽会，我犹豫着，但头脑控制不了手，一切开启了，就像命运的沙漏又开始计算着点滴——

羽，我不知道如何去爱，因为我没有被爱的记忆，但我决不背叛你。

羽，我虽然很笨拙，但我仍要全心全意地向你‘告白’。

羽，如果没有认识你，我到死我都不会知道我为何而生！  
......  
羽，这是我的第101封信，我祈祷上帝，让我们从头开始，让我来实现我的诺言。


	21. Chapter 21

我的眼泪控制不了，不断地落在受伤，键盘上，但它依然在继续，我忘记了周围的一切，真占满了我的头脑，使我的背叛，去让你来向我承诺。我盲目了，我晃动着鼠标打开了真喜欢的摇滚乐，我敢斗我被真保卫者，这样很安全，我不顾别人奇怪的眼神，我要告诉她，我很想很想她。真！真！我想见你，很想！我知道，以后不会有人比你更爱我。不要停止你的信，我需要它们。因为我已爱到不知如何是好了，我甚至希望世界就这样毁灭，我的一切都消失，心也消失了......我永远都是真的世界里的守护精灵，永远。

我不知道易在我身后站里多久，但他看到了另一个我。我们走出网吧，两人都沉默着。终于他开口，其实我猜到你有爱人了。我没说话。但我想使这帮你忘记，看样子，不行啊。你怎麽会......我确实没想到她猜到了真。你太过安静了，平常人不是这样的。易抽起烟，很烦的样子。对不起。我说。不用道歉，我不在乎的，我很想和你结婚，是真心的。

易掏出一首饰盒，打看是钻戒。本来我以为......看样子要在等等了。易，我不适合你。我解释。我不是孩子了，我知道我配不上你，原来我也是玩惯了，从没正经对待过爱情，但这次我是认真的。易低着头叼着烟。两人又沉默了，易一支又一支地抽完了整盒烟。

易，我想吃“雀巢”冰激凌。我说。他点点头，默不作声地去买了。我觉得头很晕，不知该如何是好。给，吃吧。他没询问我原因。我们坐在广场上，屏幕里放着流行乐，我慢慢的吃着，他的脸色也不好看。良久，他开口，羽，我会等你的，如果他不会来的话，你能嫁给我吗?可她会回来的，我坚信这个事实。我没有机会了吗？我是说如果。易也很无奈。我没有许诺，因为我知道真一定会回来的。

易当什麽也没发生过一样，仍然来约我，还要我见他的父母，我很内疚。易的父母好像并不太喜欢我，但已坚持与他们作对，我也理解，易是他们的独子，他们当然想要格对他们和易百依百顺的儿戏。我的父母也开始催促我让他们见见易，我同意了，易也很高兴，发自内心的。易在父母面前很实在，我父母并不反对，他们甚至开始和易商量结婚的事，我坐在一旁盯着电脑，而易时常望着我说，要再等等，巩固一下感情。父母都说易很不错。我笑着点点头，心里却在问，若是真的话，他们会不会责骂我，或是把我赶出去。他们虽然不知道什麽是禁忌之爱，他们以为女儿不幸福的。


	22. Chapter 22

我静静地等在电脑前，真毫无缘由地中止了信件，已经一个星期了，她仿佛真空消失了，我开始不安，真不管多忙都会写信的。我终于可以感觉到没有真的信息，我的恐慌就像失重的身体漂浮并蔓延着。

我的安全感就像时间一样一点点地逝去，我开始失眠，满脑子都是真的E-mail，让我紧张，整晚整晚的，我坚持听她的音乐，希望找到安全，可以一切徒劳的，心在紧张，随时就会爆裂，鲜红的血液从空洞的灵魂里溢出，这样我的生命就完结了。我总在想，如果自私的放弃了生命，那麽父母怎麽班，我不知道答案，真更无法告诉我。她的失踪是一切恐惧的起因，难道她就要这样惩罚我吗，或者她终于放弃我了，我胡思乱想，渴望通过电脑飞到她身旁，告诉她，我已无可救药地需要她，很怕，很怕失去她，我拼命地咬紧手腕，克制自己的伤痛。随着牙印渗出了点点红色，我拒绝一切，与外界的一切联系。

父母很担心我的身体，可我知道，灵魂已开始在迷失中挣扎。易也会来看我，但我空洞的眼神中看不到他，我只是在问，真，真，你要抛弃我吗？我静静地躺在床上，打着点滴，红肿的眼睛盯着天花板，父母很担心，但我的灵魂似乎被尘封在对真的思念中，我看不到周围的一切，灵魂在对真的记忆中哭泣，哀求真，我正为你，在伤害我的唯一，我乞求你，我不想再让他们为我痛苦，我是为他们而生的，使他们的一切，我不能放弃他们，求你原谅我，我真不愿再看见他们焦虑的神情，他们给我它们的一切，甚至包括我们的相遇。真，我们仍然输给了现实，输给了我的自私。


	23. Chapter 23

病渐渐好转了，我又看到了父母疲惫的笑脸，他们比我瘦得还要多，我想，我爱他们，他们是我唯一不能割舍的。易也照顾着我的父母，不久，易陪我来到网吧，我当着他的面打开邮箱，点击所有真的信件，按下了全部删除，易很吃惊，大概是不明白我的绝情。易，我知道你无法帮我，但我仍然希望你能。我关上邮箱，说，你愿意娶我吗？只需要一盒“雀巢”。易县是一愣，毫不犹豫地递上我的需要。

我吃着冰凉的“雀巢”，觉得很难下咽，但我依然努力地吃，连同对真的回忆都冰封在身体内，不让他在蠢蠢欲动。易开始筹备婚礼，他陪我选婚纱，他深知怕我和他的父母合不来，买下一套房子，家具等等。他不让我操心。那炫目的钻戒在我的右手，闪烁着。我默默地看着他忙碌着，突然间，我觉得这是易的婚礼，而我只是个客串演员，很不切实际，就连他幸福的笑，我都觉得那是错觉。

一切准备就绪了，易很疲惫，我让他早点休息，就坚持自己回去了。我不想打车，满满地走着夜路，想起了高中的我，安静地走夜路喜欢冥想，现在的我，却快要结婚了，猛然间很伤感，眼泪无故地滚落，我不知道每个未婚的新娘会不会这样。很晚，我才到家。母亲还没熟睡，见我回来，就说，羽，才回来呀。嗯。我放好鞋子，说，妈，早些睡吧，我这就睡了。突然，父亲插话，刚才有个叫彦的，给你打电话了。彦？这个名字已经很遥远了，印象中他是个阳光般的男人，不适合接触我这种生活在阴暗里的“苔藓”。我没说话，回到房间，亮上灯，准备完毕我和真的随记，从大二开始的事，我该忘了，真的该忘了，......

凌晨一点多了，我猛然注意到，没有理由地，心紧张起来，我紧紧地盯着表面，突然电话响了，我恐惧地盯着电话，难道......难道。我不顾一切的拿起电话，我听到那边的嘈杂，等待着，等待着声音的出现。

 

羽，是我。这个沙哑的声音让我的心跳加快，我紧紧抓住电话，就像要紧紧抓住对方，我开不了口。羽，我很想你。我听到沉重的声音，眼泪不由自主地落在电话上。羽，我在空空的黑屋子里感到你就要离开我了。是吗？真恨无助地发问。

真，我要结婚了。我不能欺骗她，很无奈。

许久，她没有开口，我也没有听到真的呜咽声。羽，她停顿了。我不甘心啊，不甘心，但仍是惨败。又是沉默，我不知该说什麽。真轻叹了一声，我知道没有永远不变的东西，我也很盲目，对于未来，我只能呆呆的伫立在原地，我无法改变一切，无法与现实抗争，我甚至永远都无法了解你在想什麽，为什麽，为什麽我还要去爱你/我听到真的哭腔，她也压抑了很久，她沉沉地呼吸，羽，看到你的回信，我哭得一塌糊涂，我一直相信，我是为了迎接你，才出生的。知道吗？我憎恨你的城市，我又毁灭它的欲望，一直都有。可你还是里我远去了。真哭出声来，发自内心和灵魂。我仿佛感到我另一半的灵魂被这一半灵魂折磨着奄奄一息，可真的灵魂却流着血仍在靠近我的灵魂，她想要我的爱，所剩无几的爱和人性的冷酷让真遍体鳞伤，可她还在接近。

羽，求你留在我身旁，不要走，请注视我一个人，别让我失去你！真的话还没说完，电话忽然断掉了，从头到尾我只说了一句话——我要结婚了，真好像无助到了极点，而我将她推下了深渊，我狠狠地咬破了嘴唇，品味着血液的腥味，我知道真现在一定躲在黑屋子里安静地舔着伤口，吞咽着眼泪，她只有在我面前才会哭。


	24. Chapter 24

第二天，我拨通了彦的电话，他的声音成熟了许多。是羽啊，你有什麽事？彦依然很关心我。真，他是不是出什麽事？我急急地问。昨晚，我打过电话到你家，是想告诉你，真已经没事了，应该被放出来了。怎麽，被放出来？我不明白。她父母说是有人告她侵权，大概被关起来了，现在没事了。彦尽量说得很轻松，他一向很体贴。噢。我仍放不下心。羽，你不用担心了。彦以让不懂我。

无言地挂断了电话，不安回想起昨晚无故断了的电话，很没把握，似乎在真最需要我的时候，我放开了抓紧她的手，眼睁睁地看她独自被黑暗淹没，也许我猜是黑暗的缔造者。

易并不知情，他仍然向我幸福地叙述他的设想，我知道他把一切都安排好，为我考虑，我微笑地掩饰我的忧虑，他关心我，却无法了解我，他和彦一样，只是被我自私地利用，在真不在的时候。我觉得我犯了很重的罪，欺骗所有人，包括自己，利用爱我的人，索取他们的爱，因为我缺少它。

在只索取而无法给予时，我一次又一次地伤害他人，甚至强加于他痛苦，但一切都阻止不了时间，婚期临近了，我看到同事们羡慕的表情，但我只有伪装的幸福。

 

这天，天很阴，北方的城市很少下雨，但今天好像雨在孕育，而我却在灰蒙蒙的不远处，看到那个美丽而脆弱的女人，时间并没有给她带来很大的影响，但她的表情和第一次见我是不一样的，她似乎在急切地寻找着我，见到我时，她想找到了救星，她顾不上颜面，踏着尖尖的高跟鞋跑向我。

羽，你还记得我吗？他急切地问。

我望着她焦急的神情，从那酷似真的双眼中透露。我微笑地点头。

羽，我这次来是要求你一件事。她哀求的表情，我知道真的状况一定很糟糕。

阿姨，有什麽事，你说吧。我安抚这个受伤很深的女人。

真，他非要会回来，说什麽都不管用，从小到大，真就很任性，我没有办法，但彦说，可能是你们出了问题，我想求你别让她回来，她是我唯一的希望，即使她恨我。求你了！她那双被真遗传的眼眶中渗出了无助的眼泪。

我看着，她让我做违心的事，她让我要求真放弃我，可我知道这不是她的错，对爱的人，哪怕放弃自己，也要去保护的那种心情，我想我理解，她曾经在我面前是那麽地拥有优越感，可如今却来低头恳求我，如果不因为真，她永远都不会这麽做的。我也知道她爱真的那份心并不少于我的父母对于我的，只是真看不到。

我递给她面巾纸，说，阿姨，我会说服她的。他吃惊地望了我片刻，感激地说，上次，还有对你，我非常抱歉，我似乎都在为自己，完全没考虑到你。

我平静地笑了，说，我了解。阿姨，你能告诉我，真的电话吗？她不信地盯着我，接着用手机查找到真的电话，接通了真的电话。

Hello,this is Mick speaking.  
Could i speak to zhen ?Please teld her to my name - Yu.Thank you very much.

真，是我。我知道她会接的。天空越来越暗了，雨无情地落在我们身上。你是想说不要我回去吗？真仿佛摸透了我的心思。  
嗯。我简短的发声很艰难。  
放心，我并不是为了你。真的话让我心寒。我不关心你的原因，我只知道这麽做会伤很多人的心。我居然也变得这麽冷酷。伤心又怎麽样，我想来只为私欲的。她像是在报复我。我沉默了。  
我似乎把一切能糟了，但这不正是我所期望的嘛，这样，她就会回来了。真在那边冷冷地命令，说话！我看到真的母亲期待的眼神，好像真。


	25. Chapter 25

真，你的右手握得太紧，我的生命线随时都会断裂。我轻轻地暗示她。真无语了，电话里传来杂乱音乐，属于沉沦的灵魂。羽，我的心很乱，我不知如何是好，但我唯一肯定的是，即使你结婚，我仍然留在你身边，除非你死，否则你无论在哪，我都会回到你身边，如果有人阻止我，我就杀了他，如果社会唾弃我，我就毁灭他。

此时，我一泪流满面，在泪眼朦胧中，我看到了易，他也看到了我和真的母亲，他默默的走过来，拿过我得手机。喂，我是羽的未婚夫，如果你真的爱她，就别在让她透不过气来，爱是不能生活在真空的，我虽然也很爱她，但我知道她是为了父母才和我在一起，所以我拒绝这样的婚姻，请你珍惜她。说完，一把电话递给我，转过身对真的母亲说，太太，不要因为爱的伤害而否认她们的爱，而我只是对真说，请安心地留下，我会等着你来兑现诺言的。真没有开口，我挂断了，我知道她一定被说服了。

易走在前面，而我跟在后面。易仰起头，任雨水侵湿他的面孔，深深地呼出一口气，说，我想他一定很优秀，否则他配不上你。易，谢谢你。我感激地说。其实，我一直相信爱情，但从不期望它会降临。易无奈地说，可她却来了，让我措手不及，我想，哪怕是单恋，我也要坚持下去。但我完全没想到它是个更顽固的家伙，我输了，彻底的败给他了。

我咬着嘴唇，注视着易，他笑着拉起我的手，让我最后一次送你回家吧。不懂，为什麽人类偏爱“最后”，让人伤感，但一总是说话算话，他配我到父母面前取消了婚约。父母很失望，很难过，但易告诉他们，有一个深爱的人，迟早会回到羽的身边，他们半信半疑地看着我，不懂为什麽我要放弃这麽好的男人，又或者是他放弃了我，他们始终没有问，因为他们爱我——我是他们唯一不能伤害的。

易走了就没再出现过，但流言传遍了公司，于是我成了玩弄男人，欺骗他人感情的“坏人”，我并不理会公司的闲言碎语。当觉得没有必要在向某人微笑时，就要板起面孔，以至于没人相信这个冷若冰霜、办事干练的人。所以没人再和我说话，我不在乎。但突如其来地，我梦到了真——在茫茫人群，我隐约看见了她，她在人群中迷茫地走，可是我却动不了了，我想过去，但一股莫名的力量来缚着我，真的面孔渐渐的清晰，她的嘴唇一张一翕，我仔细地注视着，她突然消失了，我拼命地想动，想抓住她。我醒了，盯着天花板上，我想我明白真的话。良久，我终于决定了，我要去上海。


	26. Chapter 26

我在公司辞了职，美和任何人道别，回到家，我把决定告诉了父母，他们很震惊，而且很担心。我笑着安慰他们，那边有朋友，请他们帮忙，实在不行，我就回来。但我想他们一定知道我此行和那个“他”有关，他们不理解女儿什麽时候变得执拗了，为了她，又是否值得呢，我没届时，收拾好行李，打开电脑，给真写e-mail——  
真，我要去你的城市了，直至你回到我身边，兑现你的诺言。不用担心，有事的话，我会联系彦的。  
就这样，我登上了南下的火车，父母站在站台上，相互搀扶着，母亲好像哭了，但我不愿也不敢看，狠心地转过头，看着狭窄的车厢，我的心很痛，自己的行为刺伤了最爱的人，就像用刀片割自己的心一样，但我灵魂的另一半在呼唤我——羽，我迷路了，心和灵魂永远都无法统一，希望父母能原谅我的固执，他们给予得太多，让我无法回报却还要让你们痛心，但真同样在为我做着违心的事，不断麻木和伤害自己，只为和我在一起，为什麽我只会让爱我的人受伤，却无能为力，上帝拯救我吧，请您在繁忙中怜悯一下这个苦苦挣扎的灵魂，让灵魂与心合为一体，让我不再痛苦下去。  
再次来到真的城市，仍然感觉空洞和物质，我想寻找熟悉的身影，但一切都是徒劳的，我走出站口，拨通了彦的手机，喂，我是彦，请问你是......。他的声音变得成熟而职业化了。我能感到这城市对人的影响。我是羽，在车站，能来接我吗？羽？他好像不太相信，但很快他就他就答复我，好。彦的视力很好，很快发现呆站在人群中的我。怎麽想到上海了？他很客气地问。我想在这儿等真回来。我如实回答。他脸上职业化的笑僵住了，轻叹一声，我想我还是不能理解。并不是你不理解，很多人都一样。我说。他没有开腔。片刻，他又重新笑起来，是大学是那种温和的阳光，很让女孩着迷的微笑，你打算怎麽过呢？先找住的地方，再找工作。我简单的回答，这让彦笑得更开心了。你不知道上海的房价有多贵？找最便宜的吧。我微笑道。彦正视着我，也好，工作方面我可以帮忙。谢谢。彦瞪大眼睛像是在反问，需要道谢吗?坐上彦的车，他说，先去我那儿吧。我点点头。路上我一直盯着车窗外，彦没出声，大概是不想打扰我，其实我并没欣赏景色，而是去感觉真的城市——华丽而荒芜，物质却空洞。要喝点什麽?彦领我进了他豪华的住宅，我打量着房间的一切，说，随便。那咖啡怎麽样？ok,彦，你没结婚？我有点惊讶。是啊。他优雅地把咖啡递给我。不会孤独吗？我望着他问。孤独是会友的，但我可以让自己充实。彦看起来比原来有自信了，还是学会了伪装呢?  
吃过晚饭，彦帮我收拾好餐具，他似乎在等我下一步的计划，我笑了，你去忙吧，我想看电视。他歉意地进了工作室，在电脑前忙碌起来。我默默地注视，想这就是他打发孤独的方法吗？不知不觉中，我睡着了，直到彦轻轻摇醒我，你去床上睡吧。我迷迷糊糊地爬上床。  
不知什麽时候，我被吵闹声弄醒了，我走出去，发现客厅除了彦，还有一个媚人的上海女人，看起来甜甜腻腻的。但她的架势却是来势汹汹，彦一脸冷漠，说，这是我的事，和你没关系。是吗？为了这个表字，干爽我的月，怎麽她看起来到像头一次。那女人叫嚣着，接着，以及响亮的耳光落在她脸上，白皙的面孔立刻红了，彦冷漠中夹杂着愤怒。我大概明白了是怎麽回事，笑着说，虽然我不知道你是谁？但现在我住在这儿，彦时不欢迎其他女人的。大概是我的微笑让她害怕，他像见到鬼魅一样逃掉了，彦一脸尴尬，我微笑着关上门，收拾好客厅，沉默终于被彦打破了，羽，你是不是觉得......彦，不用在意，人都在变。我淡淡的笑让他安心了。


	27. Chapter 27

大概一个星期，我搬进了一间又小又黑的阁楼，家具再简单不过，彦并不满意我的选择。但我答应她，去一家夜间的电台广播，他介绍的，虽然不是很有影响力，但格局很新颖，所以他极力想他朋友推荐我，通过一系列的测试，我有了像样的工作，第一个告诉的是父母，他们很高兴，但我听得出来他们舍不得我，说，如果适应不了就回家。我默许了。  
这里很华美，但给人很漂浮的感觉，而我生活入睡，写稿（为了工作），给真回e-mail,听摇滚乐，给父母打电话。我的薪水供应这些生活已经很艰难了。我很少外出，因为我方向感极差。我喜欢躲在黑黑的屋子里，轻轻抚摸胸前挂着的那枚戒指——真临别时送的，我总把它挂在胸前，让它感到我的体温和心跳。易是见过的，但他从来没有问起过。也许，他现在明白，那枚戒指是谁送的，可却不知我为什麽从不把它戴在手指上，他永远也不可能知道。而彦有时会来我这儿，带我出去见见阳光，他总说，你的脸色苍白。我想那是因为我无法呼吸，在这个石头森林中，我努力拚命的呼吸，仍感到氧气不足。  
但彦大多数会出现在我工作的地方，笑着告诉我，他一直在听我的节目，我笑着问，还有大学的感觉吗？比那时更深刻了。他认真地回答。但他和台里的“朋友”却总在谈，如何消遣。我直到彦很孤独，一直是因为他内心仍渴望纯白，可现实中却面对肮脏，他没有述说的对象。  
因为有彦做保护伞，没人给我制造麻烦，而平时，我也不喜欢开口，我不会说上海话，很难学，但我还是喜欢普通话中微带着沪腔，听起来很好听。羽，告诉你个好消息。彦在车上开心地说。我被感染了，微笑地等待着他的下文。我昨天遇见真的母亲乐，她说，真很快就要回来了。我的笑突然僵住了，担心地望着他。放心，她的实习要结束了，选择回国，真的母亲同意了。彦望着我，他期待着我的笑，可不知为什麽我笑不出来，只是呆呆得凝视前方，忽地眼泪滚落，连我都不知道为什麽。彦轻轻地拥住我，吻掉了我的泪，温柔地说，这不是你期望的吗？我止不住泪，拼命地呼吸，大概一切来得太突然了。我躺在小阁楼里，用力地回忆真的模样,紧紧地握住戒指，一遍遍重复我们的诺言，可我并不知将会发生什麽，在朦胧中，我的意识很模糊，一阵阵恶心的感觉涌上来，头也越来越昏沉，我仿佛看到上帝，但景象很模糊，见见它消失了，我想站起来，但却重重地摔在地上，全身无力，我用力地喊着真，但连我都听不都自己的声音，一切陷入了黑暗的深渊，我......我会死吗？


	28. Chapter 28

羽，羽，听得见我的声音吗？彦的声音生硬的挤进我的意识。头很痛，我怎麽了，我用力得睁开眼睛，但不管多麽用力，眼前仍是一片黑暗。你......终于醒了。严的声音由紧张变得成了放心。彦。我喊着，边用手确定它在的位置，我的......我的眼睛怎麽了?他一把抓住我的手，紧紧地，接着他柔软的唇吻遍了我手背，我似乎明白了，明白他想说却不愿说的事实——我的眼睛瞎了。可连我自己也不明白，为什麽我一点儿也不难过，只是静静地躺在病床上，不愿开口，谁坐在我身旁都一样，我慢慢地从医生或护士对话中知道了那晚我差点死于瓦斯中毒，由于瓦斯设备陈旧导致瓦斯外泄，幸亏言及时地出现，我只知道又给彦带来麻烦，但她一定会很内疚，因为他的温情。彦一直忙着到法院为此事奔波，我很想劝住他，但如果这麽做，他的罪恶感始终无消除。但是请并不是很顺利，X房地产公司赔款10万把这个案件给打发了，彦很不满，非要在上诉，但真的母亲拦住了彦，她说，算了，既然法院已做出了判决，即使在上诉，维持原判的可能性很大了，现在主要是问问羽，她最想做什麽。我听到了一切，突地想起了北方的父母，他们就像真的母亲一样在牵挂着，不仅脱口而出，我想回家。泪水决堤般地涌出眼眶，真的母亲紧紧地抱住我，哽咽地说，好，孩子，我们送你回家，回家去。阿姨，彦，不要告诉真，我发生的事，也请她不要来找我，求你们。我在火车站恳切地求他们。阿姨的声音又变得有些哭腔，彦，快答应羽。彦似乎有片刻地犹豫，但仍说，好，我答应。就这样，真的母亲领着我北上。真的母亲向我的父母解释了整件事，随后又安抚他们，我的父母都是一直生活在小城里的，天生不喜欢多事，但眼前的一切让他们不知所措，我能听到母亲的哭泣声，虽然她是避免让我听到的。而父亲总是不住地叹气，大概他怎莫邪琢磨不透女儿的命运，怎麽会如此不幸。我在家里很少说话，而父母怕我不开心，也很少说话，就这样，屋里总是静悄悄的，就像一个人也没有。大概过了两个月，我在附近的公园里散步回来，还为进门，我听到屋里有陌生人的声音，仔细一听好像是真的母亲，我赶忙进屋，屋里的声音停止了。羽，你回来了。穆青的声音里夹杂着关切和喜悦，我不懂，轻声问，妈，有客人？是啊，你朋友的母亲来了！穆青赶忙扶住我，我轻轻地笑了，妈，我能行的，阿姨，是不是......真的母庆打断了我的话，噢，不是，我特意找了个特护来照顾你父母和你。我一听放心了，我很怕真会知道这一切，谢谢您，我现在已经住习惯了，让她照顾我父母就好了。  
就一个陌生的女人留在我的家中。她很勤快，也很听说，父母总是夸她，但这个人很少说话，即使说话也是去问父母，我和她没有太多的交流，自从我再也看不见东西以后，我很少与外界接触，只和父母交流，我对外界很不信任，所以不得不自我保护。如果你一觉醒来发现眼前一片黑暗，而且可能是永远的黑暗，心底就会涌现一种强烈的恐惧。多少次我都差点叫出声来，只是害怕父母担心，我忍住了。当然，我仍然写作，致使有些吃力。福清给我做了一个木框，我每次写东西就把纸夹在木框下，笔者木框下泄，自写出来很争气，就像比着尺子一样。父母有时帮我去投稿，每当我拿到稿费时就会很开心，他让我觉得自己还有用，而我也由衷地感谢那个特护，她把父母照顾得很好，我很安心。可是每当我静静地躺在床上时，我就会想起真，不，确切地说，我就能感觉到真，她还是那样神情冷漠地注视这一切，只是看到我才会真心地哭和笑。我想我十分想念她，因为我总能错觉似的嗅到她的味道，或者感到她就在我身边。正当一天天的日子悄无声息地划过指尖之际，一通电话惊扰了全家。好像是老家那边出了些麻烦，父母怕我担心，从未明确提起，只是我能感到我成了他们的难题。一夜未眠，起床后我告诉父母，让他们放心回去，我没问题，可父母执意不肯，我安慰他们说，没事的，不是还有特护吗？父母犹豫了良久，才勉强答应，他们也决定早去早回，我开心地笑了，是由衷的，希望父母能对我放心和信任。父母对特护千叮咛万嘱咐后，才蹒跚地爬上了火车，我没有去送他们，我害怕离别，我不愿做留在原地等待的那个人，如果都会离开，我决不做最后一个。从我的生命开始之际，我就是提早离开了母亲的羊水，大学、工作又总是我在离开，即使是真去美国，最先离开的仍然是我。我静静地坐在沙发上，塞上耳机听着狂乱而杂乱的音乐，我很累但不想睡，我在寻找着真的记忆与模样，我最近经常梦见她。她冷漠而高傲的凝视着我良久，然后形同陌路地从我身边走过，当我转过身时，她就消失了，这梦一再地重复。为什麽她不再理会我，求你，真，求你认出我，即使我真的改变了，你也应该会认出我的，为什麽要离开，难道是我一再地让你失望，你开始厌倦我了。不要，不要留下我一个人，我很害怕一个人在黑暗静静地等待不知何时才会有的光明。我慌乱的在空中抓，想抓一个牢固的东西，但我失败了，泪水不由自主地滑落，心中那个不敢再提起的名字一直重复，以至于我呜咽地喊着：真，真，不要......我仿佛看到了真的身影从我眼前漠然地经过可却连看都没看我一眼，我拼命地爬起来，想冲过去抓住她，但脚不知被什麽绊住了，一下子跌倒在地上。好疼，脚好疼。我不禁颤抖地喊着，眼泪一点一滴落在手背上。也许是我的动静太大了，惊动了特护，我隐约听到屋内有声响，急匆匆的脚步声到了门口停住了。接着，我整个人僵坐在那里，因为身后一个温暖而又熟悉的胸膛，还有那紧紧环住我的手臂和冰冷的手指握住了我的手，那个“特护”的脸深深地埋在我的脖子里，我感到一丝丝暖意。羽，你的教友没有扭到?她沙哑的声音传进了我的耳畔，我的心一阵阵抽紧，不敢相信这一切是事实。我长了几次嘴都没发出声音，怕梦就会这样醒来。羽，真的脸贴近了我的脸，是我，我回来了。我没想到当现实来临时，我竟没有想象中那般兴奋或是感动。只是静静地坐在真的怀里，因为我不知是该喜还是悲，又因为我再也看不到她的面容，我该说什麽呢。真捧起我的脸，轻吻着，喃喃而语：好想你，好想让你知道我一直在你身边啊。我缩进她的怀里，没有问到久违的烟味而是淡淡的体香。我伸手去摸真，很焦虑，很急躁：真，我看不到你。忽然间，我触到了真面孔的两行泪。羽，有我在，我来做你的眼睛吧。真说完把我抱起来，轻轻地放到床上。我情不自禁的问：真，你可以抱我吗？真无声地吻着我的耳垂，嘴唇，脖颈，渐渐往下，我静静地享受着这一切，想梦一样。


	29. Chapter 29

后来，我才知道真回国后，立刻找到彦询问我的状况，彦没有明说，让它去问她的母亲，而真的母亲直接拉着真上了火车，在火车上告诉了她一切，并且和她一起想了这个办法，让真留在我身边，陪着我。真说，大概是你感动了我母亲，她现在很喜欢你，而且支持我们。知道吗？这是我第一次清楚明白母亲果然是以孩子为中心而活的。  
我躺在真的怀里：镇，你不怪我擅作主张吗？真抚摸我的长发说:羽，从认识你那时起，我就说过，我是你的真神。愿不愿意和我去上海？真最后的一句话又让我举棋不定了。走了之后，我父母怎麽班，我强烈的负罪感又抬头了，真大概注意到我的神情，就说，你不愿意也无所谓，我知道你放不下，那我就陪着你。我的心也左右为难，我怎麽能让真一直以特护的身份陪我在这儿一辈子呢，我不能这麽自私下去了。真，你回上海去吧。我轻轻地说。真好像不敢肯定地问，你和我一起去吗？不，我要留下来陪我父母。话音刚落，搂住我的手变得很坚硬了，羽，你......你要放弃我吗，我说过，不论你到哪儿，我都会跟着你，。可你能跟我一辈子吗？我的话语很轻，但真却受到很重的打击，因为我感觉她的身体一颤。羽，我说过我会实现我的诺言，交给我，我会想办法的。猛然间，我感到真有些改变。等到我父母回来后，没多久，老家又来人说，那边有空闲的房子，让一家人搬过去，也会对我的健康有好处。父母挺乐意，因为回老家，人有多又热闹，还可以有人照顾我，就不用请什麽特护了，可真却站出来告诉我父母，她想带我去上海，而且自己揭穿了谎言，其实我是羽的朋友，上次来的那个女人是我母亲。真似乎想尽一切办法说服我的父母，而且承担一切怀疑与拒绝。最终，父母软下来让我自己决定，我静静地坐在屋里整个上午，终于公布了结果，那个结果真得很让人伤心，包括我在内。因为我宁可跟着一个陌生人走也不愿意留在父母身边。我听到哭声，但我却没有哭，真拍拍我的肩，在我父母的面前发誓，会一直照顾我，而且要想办法只好我的眼睛。父母终于动摇了，为了女儿再见光明，他们狠心同意了。


	30. Chapter 30

就这样，我有跟真去了上海。那之前，我屋子里的许多东西，我都决定卖了，真在一旁帮我收拾，等一切都卖掉后，我感觉自己已经一无所有了，我放弃了父母，卖掉了我20几年来的一切，我真得再也无法回头了，但我没有哭，我知道我现在的脑子一片空白，根本连哭是什麽都不知道了。父母在我离开之前就走了，我去送他们了，但不知道说些什麽，真在一旁帮忙，她安慰着父母，但我知道父母更想让我说些什麽。最后，我只是淡淡地说了句话，爸，妈，保重。听起来更像是诀别，我听到火车开动了，真一把搂住我说，羽，你要是难过就哭出来吧。我轻轻地摇头，却听见真的哽咽声。  
是真的母亲去接得我们，她说，本来彦要来，但是工作太忙实在走不开。我只是淡淡地笑着，真的母亲就为我们准备好房子，她说，真有求把一切都设计成不会是我受伤的样子。日用品随手可即，我了解真的用心良苦，可却总也说不出高兴的话来。真的母亲因有公事就离开了，偌大一个房子里又剩下我和真了。沉默了许久，我开口了，真，我想给父母打个电话。真把手机拨通地给我，自己却走进了洗手间，关上门。我知道她不想听到我和父母的通话。其实，我也只是给他们报了个平安，他们在那头嘱咐这个嘱咐那个。我摸索地走到洗手间门口，叩门：真，我父母想和你通话。哦。里面传来一个模糊的声音，们被打开，接过电话，我只听到她不断重复着，嗯，好的，是。电话被挂断了，一切又陷入了沉寂之中。晚上，真开口了：羽，我已经找好工作了，三天后上班。我点点头表示明白，累了吗？真关切地问。我摇摇头，说，真，我想看电视。想看什麽？真似乎提起点兴趣。随便。我笑着说。可真没说话，打开电视，把遥控器塞在我手上，自己到床上睡觉去了，不知不觉中我也睡着了，当我醒来的时候，我已经在床上了，可我却没有摸到真，我轻轻地叹了口气。羽。我听到真的开门声，猜我给你带什麽回来了？我心里很清楚只是装作高兴，真就会很高兴。是什麽？我笑着问。哈根达斯。真把它托到我面前，我闻到了清香和阵阵凉意，赶忙接过来就吃。你去做什麽了？我边吃边问。去买了些吃的，作为储备，而且我约了彦晚上来吃饭。真边收拾边说。哦，也是，人多热闹一些。我若有所思地说。我听到真停止了收拾的声音，走到我跟前，像说话又没开口，坐在我身旁问，好吃吗？嗯。我点头。他轻轻的拥着我，替我抹去嘴角的冰激凌。昨晚是你抱我上床的？我明知故问，因为找不到合适的话题，是啊。为什麽不叫醒我？我问。我知道你累了。真，我吃不了。你现在怎麽吃得这麽少。不是流行节食吗？我故意轻松地说。到了午饭时间，真进屋来突然问：羽，你怎麽了，脸色这麽苍白。我生理痛，好痛。那你还......镇中止了她的话，匆忙跑出卧室拿来了止痛片。羽，你为什麽要折磨自己。真心痛地问。没有啊，我只是嘴馋而已。我勉强地微笑。你不要再笑了。真大声地冲我吼道，你以为我会被它所欺骗吗？说完，真冲出去了，关门声好响，我的心一惊。  
晚上，真和彦一起回来，我听到他们进门打开灯的声音，彦在卧室外：羽，方便进来吗？彦进来吧，要是黑就开灯。我仍然躺在床山上。本来打算去接你们，顺便庆祝一下，但公司有会要开。彦笑着说。这时，真插话进来：你们先聊，我去做饭。我就和彦又一句没一句地闲聊着，莫名地轻松。晚餐时，彦又提起大学时代的事说：唉，还是大学好，生活多简单啊。真反驳：谁也不可能在里面呆一辈子的。说的夜市。彦附和着，我听得很开心，彦忽然说，羽，你干脆继续投稿吧。你说呢，真。真却没开口，我低着头说，再说吧。基本上晚饭吃得还是很开心的，主要是彦总提起以前许多糗事，真也难得笑得那麽开心，但一到只剩下我们俩的时候，就有只剩下沉默了。我们这两天都没有相拥而眠。  
明天，真就要去上班了，她特意为我配了手机，我听她交待完许多不可以干的事就上床睡觉了。不知过了多久，我隐约从睡梦中醒来，听到真在打电话，给谁呢，使她母亲还是彦。但我听到的却是——Sue,把羽带回来是不是做错了，她总是一个人沉默着，跟我说话还不如和彦说得多，你知道吗？当我知道她失明后，我甚至认为这样她永远也离不开我了。我知道我很罪恶，但我真得想独占她，把她关在屋里不让任何人看见她，可是，一切都不像我预想的那样。整整三天了,我不知道我们都说过些什麽。Sue,我该怎麽办，我第一次觉得我的无助，很累，真得很累......


	31. Chapter 31

我不知道那个Sue是谁，也没听真提起过，但我知道真宁可跟她诉苦，也不和我说。我该怎麽办，真一定会厌倦我的，因为她太累了，而我这个负担太重了。这时，真走进卧室，盖上被子躺在我身边，我不知道她在做什麽，但我知道不能让她发现我没睡着，她一定会担心的。  
昨夜，我失眠了。早晨，我听到真轻轻起身，准备早餐就去上班了，我才发现我连句祝贺的话都没说，我几乎躺了三天，。我决定起床，但不想吃饭，摸到了沙发，我静静的坐在上面，蜷缩着身子，双手紧紧环抱着腿，我只能听见嘀嗒嘀嗒的表声，一切会不会就这样放弃我，把我扔到无尽的黑暗中，我好害怕，浑身不听得战栗着。我用力地去听，希望听到除了表以外的声音，但是徒劳的。我终于崩溃了，一直没有掉落的眼泪流满了脸庞，抛弃了父母的感觉更加可怕，因为我真的一无所有了，我好想听到了真的声音，来确定我没有被她遗弃，我拼命地摸索着手机，我昨夜根本没想过会需要它，怎麽办我找不到它了，我的心好慌，我不知道自己被多少东西碰撞到了，只是盲目地摸索寻找，根本顾不上面孔上肆虐的泪水，最终我不知道被什麽东西绊倒了，我开始哭喊着真的名字：真，不要扔下我，不要啊，真，不要......不知多久我疲惫地睡在了地上。  
羽，羽，你怎麽在地上睡着了，还有你的身上怎麽会有淤青。真，是你吗，你在哪儿？我伸手去抓，真握住了我挥舞的手，我紧紧地抓住她，全身颤抖着，泪水不知不觉地涌出眼眶。羽，你怎麽了？真轻轻地问。我......我好害怕。我平静了自己的情绪才说话。你怕什麽呢，我会在你身边的。真的吗？我不由自主地问。真片刻无言，忽然用力地抱住了我，她用她的唇亲吻着我的脸：羽，请相信我，我会让你感到安全的，我不想看你在掩饰自己了，你想要怎麽样，我都会支持你。无论有什麽样的后果我来替你承担，我不愿你在过分地自我牺牲了。我实在没想到真会说这些话，她既没有向我抱怨，也没有向我诉苦，只是一味地希望我幸福。真，我想继续写文章。我感到真在点头。你去上班时，一定要把我叫醒。为什麽？真不解。我怕醒了你就不在了。我靠在她靠怀里说。好。真的声音中有几分感动，她轻轻地用手指划过我的嘴唇。怎麽了？你一点都没变。你呢？我想我变了，但还不够强。我看不到啊。我微笑地说。但我没想到真比我更敏感某些问题，会的，你会看见的。我听出真心疼的声音，轻轻地趴在她的身上亲吻她：真，以后我想每天给你打电话，可以吗？好啊。真回应着我的吻。这是我们到上海第一次这麽亲密了。其实，问题并没有根本就解决，只是我不想失去真，我在妥协。  
这段时间里，真很体贴我，什麽都替我想到了，生怕我又因为害怕能得浑身是伤，而我也欣然接受，因为我已经让她够烦的了，怎麽能在要求她替我牺牲呢。日子一直过得很平静，而我也借于手中的笔证明自己还有点价值。，而且有个电台的主持人很喜欢我的文章，总是在她的节目中播放，甚至她还约我见面想和我谈谈，但我拒绝了，我不希望真不安，不像她又对那个Sue情愫。我不知道这儿算不算在妒嫉，但很让我烦躁。  
直到那一天，我静静地在家里听音乐，但电话却莫名地响，我很奇怪，但可以确定这不是真打来的，一般她都会打手机，便于我接听。我努力摸索到电话：喂，你好，请问你找谁？是真的家吧，那你应该是羽了。对方的口气并不友善。是的，那你是谁？我冷冰冰地问。Sue。对方回答道，我在路上，一会儿就到你家乐，我想见你。我感到来者不善，但我不甘心示弱：好的，不过只有我在家。对方传来一阵冷笑：家？你在这儿有家吗？我紧紧地握住话筒任性地说：难道你住在这里吗？对方挂了电话，我放下话筒，在想要不要告诉真，但心里有一种冲动，她果然是来找我的，我不能认输，因为我不能让自己在失去真了，我不能让别人把她从我身边抢走了。


	32. Chapter 32

你就是羽？Sue进门就说，你并不漂亮啊。我淡淡微笑说：原来你是以貌取人的。我听真总提起你，你做她的partner几年了？Sue一付审问的口气。Sue小姐，我不想接受像警察一般的审问。Sue突然笑起来：你知道我是谁吗，我猜真应该没有告诉过你。我微笑地等待着她的自问自答。Sue突然凑近我的脸：你真得看不见吗？然后嘲笑地说：在美国的那段时间，也就是你打算结婚的时期，我是真的partner。我的思想整个凝固了，她是真的.......我不相信地摇摇头。她依然在说：我就是不明白真怎麽会看上你，在她那麽痛苦的日子里，你居然可以抛弃她，你失明后又回到她的身边成为她的累赘吗，你从来都没有替她想过吗？现在谁在国外有一份好工作定会回国呢，如果不因为你，真要幸福得多，为什麽你不结婚呢，是因为瞎了，所以人家不要你了，你就会来找真吗？我再也笑不出来，我拼命地摇着头喊道：你住口，住口！Sue一把抓住我的肩往前拉：你把真还给我，我明明比你要爱她，你为什麽要来上海，为什麽让她那麽痛苦。我是为了她才回国的，可你却粉碎了我的一切。如果可以，我一定会把真抢过来的。我再也控制不住自己的眼泪：Sue，我求你，不要把真从我身边抢走。我浑身战栗着，Sue似乎也疲倦了，放开了她的手强硬地问：如果我求你呢，你会让真会到我身边嘛，你怎末可以这麽自私。  
Sue走后，我不住地发抖，好冷啊。终于真回来了，羽，我今天太忙了就带了些吃的。真进门开心地说，大概发现我不太对劲，就走过来关切地问：你怎麽了？真，我是不是很可怜啊。怎麽这麽问？不然为什麽你们都要同情我。真伸手向搂住我，却被我拒绝了，真，你不该回国，因为我已经没有爱可以给你了，只是一味地向你索取。真突然像是回到了大学时代的口气，命令道：羽，到底怎麽了？我沉默着，而她点上了烟，我能猜想到她一定是紧紧盯着我的举动 。我决定要和真摊牌：Sue来过了。真肯定很吃惊，片刻她问：他和你说了什麽了？她让我把你会给她。我平静地陈述。可真坐不住了：你是因为我们之间的关系才不让我碰你的吗？我摇摇头：肉体上的背叛，我是没有资格说你的，在和彦交往的时候我把第一次给了他。我想极力破坏真心目中的我，这样子她一定会绝望并放弃我的。真沉默了，我不知道她将会怎样，因为几年的分离，我有些猜不到了，这让我很沮丧。真似乎只是把吃的拿出来放好，就出去了。我知道她一定不愿让我看到她愤怒的样子，又或者他去找Sue的安慰，我没有胃口，什麽也吃不下，我又摸回了卧室，似乎在那我才安全。  
好像很晚了，真的开门声惊醒了我，我慌乱的想坐起来，可真亦来到我身边，我闻到了刺鼻的酒味，很难闻。你还没睡吗？她口中含糊着。不，被你吵醒了。我低着头说。猛然感到头被强拉着仰起来，真死死地抓住我的头发，说：听着，我要和你做！我慌乱着想挣开她的手，但却纹丝不动，真强行地吻住了我，我拼命地挣扎，想要拒绝她，想让她放弃我，可内心却渴望着她的拥抱，这意味着她还爱我，她还要我。不久，我也开始回吻她，真的动作很熟练了，很快我也有了感觉，我们就像关在笼子里的两只猫拼命交织着，呼喊着，谁来拯救我们，谁来帮助我们。  
早晨，我发现自己躺在真的怀里，她也已经醒了，可彼此却无话可说。似乎我们之间的矛盾开始用身体上的征服和妥协来决解，我知道这是恋情关系的危险信号。真轻轻地托起我的下巴，说：羽，你已经逃不掉了，我不会放手的，除非我死。我不由得吃了一惊，我抓紧了她的手，她轻吻着我的手：对不起，羽，我已经没有退路了。我抚摸着她的头发，我们就像两只受伤的猫彼此抚慰着对方。


	33. Chapter 33

我不知道真是怎麽去解决她与Sue之间的问题，她没有提起，我也没有问。但真从那儿以后，总是会跟我谈她的工作，她的同事，还有一些趣事，她尽量使我们仍保持在大学时期状态，而我也开始和电台的主持人联系，对方很高兴我做她的专人写稿人。真、我还有她三人一起谈过关于工作的问题，真不愿限制我，她让我直接和主持人交涉，跟我很大的自由空间，而且主持人知道我们的关系后，并没有带有色眼镜看我们，而是鼓励我们，她甚至很坚信地认为，真和我绝对是为了与彼此相遇才出生的。她知道我一直在写我和真之间的随笔，极力推荐我出一本书，关于女性之间的书。  
真也很喜欢她，说，当听到她支持我们的话时，我就会觉得我们的周围并不都是反对的。我很在童真的说法，这个叫音的主持人成了我们的朋友。她说在这个物欲横流的世界，你们就像两个纯白的灵魂一样，一点都没有被污染。我笑着说：音，不对，是一个灵魂，我们在一起才是一个完整的灵魂。  
可突然间，真告诉我一个难以置信的消息，真的父亲向在百忙之中见见我。我当时愣在了原地。真，你在开玩笑吗？我惊慌之余发问。怎麽会呢，而且是我父亲主动提出来的。真开心地说。我想她是不能体会我的恐惧，曾经她的母亲莫名出现，就已经使得我们被迫分开，现在她的父亲又出现，他可以理解我们吗?又或者他会使我们再一次的分离，我的心情很复杂，但又不愿让真为这件事担心。如果真知道的话，不知又会做出什麽难以预料的事情，我不想和真在分开了，我们之间的障碍已经够多的了，如果再分开，也许就不可能在复合了，我们将会真正的被分离。忽然间，我感到自己的灵魂在哭泣，它在为死去的心哀鸣，为即将破碎的脆弱的梦而哭泣。上帝啊，为什麽要这样，难道我的双眼还不够弥补我的罪吗，那请你再从我这儿取走别的吧，但只求你，把真留在我身边。我不想在失去任何人了。没完我都听到母亲轻声唱着儿歌哄我入睡，而父亲在一旁看报纸，轻轻的翻页声，渐渐地，这个情景越来越清晰。我的心突然抽紧，猛地坐起来：真！真！怎麽了？真在一旁迷糊地问道。快把手机给我。我急促地呼吸着，真似乎也清醒了，赶忙把手机塞给我：你要干什麽？打电话给我父母。我匆忙地按键。给你父母？现在已经很晚了。真温柔地说。我不管。我歇斯底里地叫着。电话终于通了，喂，我是羽，我父母呢？我紧张地问。对方迷糊地说：他们啊，他们应该已经睡了吧。麻烦你，去让他们接电话，好吗？啊？！对方很不情愿地叫醒我的父母。爸，妈，是我啊。你们还好吗？好，羽，你出什麽事了吗？没有，只是......只是有点想家了。我不知该说什麽，但父母在那边却一直在关心安慰着我，而我淌着泪，含湖地嗯着。最后，挂断了电话。我呆坐着，真一把把我搂在她的怀里：羽，我到底要怎麽做，才能让你安心，让你完全属于我啊。真，你为什麽要问我，我不知道，就像我不能确定我们以后会怎样。一天天临近了，我的紧张情绪可以说是快要崩溃了，我甚至不敢去面对真的关心和体贴。最近，我变得不可理喻和敏感。明天，就是明天，我将要见到真的父亲，我很焦躁而且在屋里乱发脾气。真似乎只是静静地看着我，良久，她问：羽，你是不是不想见我父亲？我的时间停滞了，但很快我回答：不，不是的。那你为什麽始终没有正面地答应我呢？此时，我无话可说了。沉默代替了一切。真不由得叹气：羽，为什麽你总不告诉我你真实的想法，如果不是音提醒我，我根本没料到你一直在害怕和排斥这件事。对不起，我也有错。我不该擅自作主决定下来的，害你担心成这样。真，对不起。我去亲吻她的脸，我不是不想见他，而是怕......怕你父亲不能接受我们。真拥着我的肩说：你在担心这个啊，放心吧，我已经和他早就谈过了，他只是想见见你。我的手被真紧紧地握住，此时，我放心地躺在真的怀里睡着了。


	34. Chapter 34

爸爸，这是羽。真把我介绍给她爸爸，我淡淡地微笑：伯父，你好。你好。你们要喝点什麽呢？来两杯咖啡就好了。之后，我们三个人谈了些生活上的琐事。真的父亲看样子已经谅解我们之间的关系了，他总是在问我们有什麽需要，但我们都表示现在的生活很满足，不用再麻烦他了。这时，真的手机响了，她起身到外接电话去了。真的父亲忽然笑着说：说实在话，我并不是很理解你们，即使我的前妻跟我说过你们的一些事。但我还是第一次见到真这麽开心。小时候我和她母亲只想这让生活过得更好，就拼命地赚钱，完全忽略了她，但真在别人眼中和我们一样优秀，这让我们很骄傲。后来，我又和她母亲因感情破裂整天的争吵，但丝毫没影响到真在别人眼中的模样，但那一刻我很心酸，自己的孩子居然漠视着我们得分手，我和前妻的离婚手续又拖了几年，终于结束了。而真也从未在我们面前真正开心过，也许你是来带给她爱的吧。听到真父亲的一番话，我想也许我可以了解真冷漠而傲慢的神情了，她和我一样害怕被伤害，如果我是用微笑来抵抗一切，那阵就是用冷漠了，我也知道真只在我面前真实笑和哭，我在此时有些满足感。若是当一个许多人都喜欢的人只对你笑时，那是一种自我满足。这时，真回来了，她说：我的报道今天会上电视了。我不由得发出“啊”的喜悦之声，我也听到真的父亲赞许她，最后，真的父亲说：我要送羽一件礼物，当作见面礼吧。我和真不知该说什麽。  
在见过真的父亲的第三天，我们家有多了一个新成员叫baby，它就是真的父亲送给我的导盲犬。他很友善而且很容易与人类相处，我很快和它成为了朋友，它也认定我是它的主人，这倒是让真头痛不已，因为晚上他总爱睡在我们之间，气得真一直骂它第三者。我笑着告诉真：不会吗，我觉得它就像我们的孩子，而且它正好叫baby，也许真的是上帝赐给我们的孩子。真应该和我想得一样，我们是不可能有孩子的，而这只狗倒是挺合适的。真也默认了，有时真一高兴也会欺负它，然后baby就来扯我的衣服，让我替它“报仇”。似乎它眼中我更像母亲，而真比较像父亲。渐渐地，baby和真就开始“欺负”我了。


	35. Chapter 35

尾声：  
快乐的日子一天天过去，我从出生到现在，这是我最快乐的时光，要是我去上班，羽也不会孤独地留在家里，baby是个听话的孩子，而且和我很像，都是以保护羽作为自己的使命，所以我很放心把羽交给baby，虽然有时候它依然像个第三者。大约在baby出现了一年以后，我的职位提升得很快，的确，我也想工作稍微轻松一些，我就可以多陪羽了。幸福来得迟了，我已经迫不及待的想要它。  
音很坦白地对我说，羽像极了堕入凡尘的天使，而我就像渴望纯洁的人类，拼命从她那脆弱的世界里掠夺，她现在已经所剩无几了，所以你要好好呵护她，否则她会死。我知道我们浪费了太多时间，我要把握这有生之年，珍惜我们来之不易的生活。两个残缺的灵魂终于融成了一个完整的灵魂，上帝终于同我们和解了。

 

END


End file.
